Fate - Dimension Jumper
by LDC Trial Edition
Summary: "There's no choice... I have to push him!" And so, Emiya Shirou charges towards the King of Heroes, ending their stalemate. He was prepared to die. What he didn't expect is, he ended up in a different world. "So, where exactly am I?"
1. Prologue

**[Disclaimer]**

I do not own Fate Stay Night or Hyperdimension Neptunia. I also don't own the cover art I'm using.

* * *

 **[Author's note]**

Hello Hyperdimension Neptunia fans! I am called LDC or as Soulx called me, the 'incompetent' author. I'm not the best writer in here. But I really love writing!

I write in VN/LN formatting, so it might get confusing. Just imagine you're playing a VN without the visuals. (How the heck does that work?)

Here's the tips when reading any of my stories:

(Character's point of view) - Referring to the character we're currently possessing, I mean reading.

Normal Sentence - Mostly referring to the character internal thoughts, similar to visual novel.

"words" - Any sentences appearing like this is a speech

~words~ - Whenever this shows up, an event has transpire.

[Words] - I used this to include a sound effect.

 _Italic words_ \- If any words or sentences are in italic, that means it's in a different language other than English.

? - If this shows up, that means the said character is confused, bewildered by the current event. Some action that represents confusion may occur without being mentioned such as tilting heads.

! - This represents the character's surprise. The said character is shocked by the event unfold.

... - These three dots represents the character train of thoughts whenever he or she is not thinking anything. We can assume that they are pausing blankly. If there are three lines of dots such as this:

that means, the character is speechless due to the absurdity of the situation.

 **Words or sentences in bold** \- Whenever these shows up, that means a unique reference to something important to the plot. Let's just say a keyword.

Or in some case, I use 'bold' to discern a unique voice. The said voice rarely speaks unless the situation warrants it.

Anyways, here's the prologue.

* * *

Prologue: Welcome to Lastation

* * *

(Unknown's point of view)

A blond man with red eyes is struggling before me.

He is being sucked in by a void-like hole.

"Kuh…"

Currently, my arm is being wrapped in chain.

The blond man was the one chaining it to me.

"Stay right there, mongrel! So I can chop your head once I'm free!"

…

Even at times like this, he's still arrogant.

!

His face—

It's melting all over the place.

"Guh…" I let out a grunt.

Gilgamesh, the King of Heroes.

That is the identity of this blond man.

If I stay like this, he'll definitely escape.

If he did escape, he might kill all of us.

…

There's only one choice.

"Don't mess with me…"

I wrap the chains across my chest.

"Don't come out ever again…!"

"Have you lost your mind, mongrel…!?"

"UOOOH…!"

I charge towards the void.

"Dammit…"

The King of Heroes let out his last curse.

The two of us fell into the endless void.

* * *

/***scene break***/

* * *

"What happened?"

I found myself lying on a grassy floor.

…

!

I touch my face to make sure that I'm okay.

…

It turns out my face is all right.

I thought I would be melted down inside that void…

I decide to take a good look at my surrounding.

…

?

"Huh?"

I stand up and begin to scan the nearby area.

…

I wasn't alone…

There is a boy speared into the ground headfirst.

How did I tell the person was a boy?

Well, he's naked… and judging from the size of his body and his little 'friend' down there, he should be around ten years old.

…

"How did he get into that position?" I muse to myself.

…

Let's pull him out for now.

?

The kid was a blonde-haired.

That's quite a surprise.

Who would have thought—

A boy found speared into the ground headfirst… naked on top of that… is actually blond-haired.

…

His hair was as dazzling as Saber's hair.

…

He's still unconscious so I had better take him along.

I place him on my back and start walking.

"Now, where were we?"

I take a look around us again.

…

It appears we're inside some kind of forest.

It's probably a forest around Ryuudou Temple.

I should be able to meet up with Tohsaka and Saber when I get out of the forest.

Saber—

Now, that I thought about it…

She was supposed to disappear.

The grail does no longer exist so she had no reason to stay.

The last time we speak was before the final battle against Gilgamesh.

…

I wasn't able to say goodbye…

…

Anyway, I manage to get out from the forest but…

"Where am I?"

Those are the only words I can muster.

Since, I'm in some kind of industrial city.

Technically, Fuyuki city is also some kind of industrial city but this place really outclass it.

There were factories everywhere.

The sky was also gray.

Most buildings were black and even the houses.

The people are also wearing black.

…

I am really out of place…

Since, I'm wearing my torn out white shirt and carrying a naked blond boy.

"Oh, crap…!"

I totally forgot about him!

!

We're starting to draw attention.

"Dammit!"

I try to keep away from prying eyes.

However, no matter where I go people would look my way.

…

The naked boy doesn't show any sign of waking up.

I'd better find some clothes for the little kid.

I tried to cover him with some rags that I found before I walk into the city.

That wasn't enough to keep the staring eyes away.

I need new clothes, both for the kid and me.

Black would be best.

Before I venture into any shops or boutique, do I have any money in my pocket?

…

Tough luck, not a single penny in the pocket…

At times like this, Gilgamesh's Gate of Babylon would be useful.

I mean, he stocked his weapons and other stuffs in that, right?

I could just snap my fingers and take my wallet from it.

…

Unfortunately, life isn't easy.

I really hope I could get some food but I don't have any money.

[Stomach grumbling]

I could hear a sound of stomach grumbling.

It's not mine though…

…

It turns out to be that kid.

"I'm sorry, kid. I'm inside the same boat."

[Sigh]

I could only sigh.

The kid was still unconscious but his stomach is already making noises.

He's probably fainted from hunger.

…

Maybe he's a glutton just like Saber.

"Hey!"

Suddenly, someone calls out to me.

I see a girl with long black hair tied in twin tails is waving at us.

…

Is she?

"The one who's carrying a kid…!" She adds.

That's me all right.

No one else is carrying a kid around.

The girl jogs at me.

Oh my, her skirt is a little too short.

I could almost see 'it'.

"Um, hello there…" I greet her.

…

She is a girl with very long black hair about waist length, worn up in long pigtails.

I also noticed that she has red eyes.

…

They kinda reminded me of Gilgamesh…

"I'm sorry to bother you but I can't help myself but ask; what's wrong with the kid?"

I shrug to show my respond.

"I don't know. I found him naked inside the forest."

"Is that so…"

The girl ponders.

Then, she stammers.

"Wait a second… You said you found him lying around in the forest NAKED!?"

She says while almost yelling.

I guess finding naked kids lying around in the forest aren't common here.

…

It's not common in my place too, though.

"Well, yeah. I found him like this in the forest."

She's making a difficult face.

"What were you doing in the forest in first place and why are your clothes all tattered?"

That's a hard question…

I can't just say I fought the King of Heroes and end up here.

…

Wait, she's speaking Japanese!

That's mean I'm still in Japan, somehow…

However, I'm definitely not in Fuyuki anymore.

"I have no idea. When I woke up, I found myself in the forest. The kid was speared head-first into the ground when I found him."

The girl looks at me with disbelieving eyes.

…

Somehow, she reminds me so much of Tohsaka.

It's probably her style, and that mini-skirt.

Tohsaka had that kind of short skirt.

"I'm telling the truth. In fact, I have no idea where I am."

[Sigh]

She let out a sigh.

"Did you lose your memory or something? This is Lastation, the Land of Black Regality."

"Pardon me?"

She makes an annoyed gesture.

"I said; this is Lastation. I thought I said it loud and clear."

"I'm sorry. Where exactly is this 'Lastation' on Earth?"

The girl makes a dazed expression.

"What is this 'Earth' you were talking about?"

Now, I'm worried.

If she reacted like that, that means I'm not on Earth anymore.

"Excuse me. What planet is this?"

She ponders for a while.

"You knocked your head, didn't you?"

What did she mean by that?

"You said you found the kid speared to the ground. You probably had the same case."

…

A sound argument but I didn't.

"You must have that thing called 'Amnesia'."

Well, I guess I could use that excuse.

"I guess that is the most logical explanation since I don't remember anything about this place."

"Since you possibly forgot about this, I'll explain the world's concept."

She adapts a familiar pose.

That's Tohsaka's pose when she's trying to start a lecture.

"This world is named Gamindustry. This is Lastation, one of the four existing landmasses on Gamindustry."

For some reason I misheard it as 'Game Industry'.

"The Gamindustry is led by four CPUs; each of them represents the four landmasses."

Did she mean the Central Processing Units?

Like the ones in a computer…

"I could guess from your face that you have questions about CPUs. CPUs are Console Patron Units. They are protectors of the Gamindustry. To be exact, they are guardians of this world."

…

"So they are like heroes that keep the peace in this world." I conclude.

"Close but not quite. The CPUs are constantly in feud with each other. This is because each CPU relies on the power of Shares."

"What is this 'Shares'?"

"I knew you would ask that but we probably should get the kid some clothes first. He shouldn't be… comfortable wearing that rag all day long."

She gestures at the kid.

…

She's right though.

I totally forgot about the kid.

"Perhaps we could get new clothes for you too. I doubt you enjoy being in that torn out clothes."

I forgot about that as well.

"By the way, my name is Noire. What's yours?"

"My name is…"

Should I tell her my real name?

"Did you forget your name as well?"

"Not really. My name is Emiya Shirou. I hope that didn't sound too weird."

Based on her name, I guess the people here only has a single name without family name.

"Emiya Shirou… Then, I'll call you Emiya-kun."

…

Damn, she reassembles Tohsaka more than I thought.

The intonation that she uses actually sounded like her so much.

"Well, we'd better get going. Do you have any money?"

…

It has come to this…

"Unfortunately, I'm penniless. Is there any place that can offer work with hourly wages?"

"I'd pretty much guessed that. I'll lend you some money. You can pay me back after you get proper dressing."

Suddenly, she puts on a pair of red glasses.

Where did I see those before?

"Ah, Tohsaka did wear those when we were on our date."

"What's this about a date?"

Did I say it loud?

"Oh, it's nothing! I just remember someone with red glasses as well."

I'm not lying.

"So you got some glasses fetishes, eh?"

In her face, some kind of smirk appears.

I know that familiar feline face…

She's up to no good.

"No, I'm not into that!"

"Sorry, I was just joking. It's not every day I talk to a guy."

Suddenly, she stops.

She displays a horrified expression.

"What's wrong, Noire-san?"

"It's nothing! Let's get moving!"

She storms off.

I try my best to keep up.

It seems like she's trying to shake me off…

* * *

/~several minutes later~/

* * *

Anyways, we arrive at some kind of boutique.

"You should pick up some clothes that suit you and the kid. As much that I wanted to help, I had no idea how to pick clothes for boys."

"I'm sorry for this. I'll be sure to pay you back, Noire-san."

"It's okay. You can pay me later when you can. Right now, get that kid some clothes. It's embarrassing to look at him…"

She glances away with a blush.

I forgot that she's a girl.

Even with the rag, the kid's little 'friend' manage to poke out every now and then.

"I'd better get him a trouser first."

Noire nods and heads to the ladies' department.

I place the blond kid inside a changing room.

…

There's still no sign of waking up...

Let's check out the kid's department.

* * *

/~several minutes later~/

* * *

Surprisingly, it wasn't that hard to find.

He's around my height when I was ten so I knew the right size.

Since he is blond-haired, black suits him nicely.

…

Now that I think of it, Gilgamesh was a blond too.

As much that I don't want to admit it, he looks glorious with that black leather jacket of his.

…

I wonder if I'll look as cool as he was when I wear the same clothing.

…

I pick up a set of black jacket and trousers.

* * *

/~after dressing up~/

* * *

I wonder what Tohsaka would say if she saw me in this…

Right now, I'm wearing identical black jacket and trouser to Gilgamesh.

…

I hope she won't blast me away with _Gandr_ for mistaking Gilgamesh and me.

…

I look really out of character with this clothing.

Gilgamesh suits these better.

…

I guess I don't have much choice since the place adores black.

Picking clothes like my usual outfit would stand me out like a dork.

[Woman screaming]

!

Suddenly, I heard a woman scream.

My instinct tells me to rush out.

"What's wrong?"

I ask the question to the public.

…

The women are looking at me with bewildered expression.

"There you are, Emiya-kun!"

I heard a familiar voice.

Noire-san shows up.

After that, she let out a small gasp.

…

Don't tell me she can't recognize me…

My hair is still red.

My face didn't change or harden so I'm still the same Emiya Shirou.

"It's me, Emiya Shirou. You didn't recognize me?"

She startles for a while.

After that, she shakes her head violently.

"Oh, never mind that…! There is a naked kid running around in the district. You should catch him quick!"

What's this about a naked kid?

…

Wait a minute!

Did she mean the kid earlier!?

"Where did he go?"

The girl ponders.

"He's not running but he's walking all right. He was heading outside when I saw him."

…

He's not planning to go out there, isn't he?

?

"Wait a second! I thought he was wearing a rag."

"No, he didn't. He just walks in his birthday suit."

…

I didn't take the kid for a nudist…

I take the clothes and rush outside.

Noire-san stays behind to pay for the goods.

I am sorry for this…

I hope she didn't get into much trouble.

[Woman screaming]

Suddenly, I heard another screaming.

I'm guessing that's the right direction.

I head toward the crowd.

The blond kid is still out of my sight.

Nonetheless, the crowd gives me some idea about where he's going.

Where is he heading in the first place?

He is in the nude as well.

I'd better get him to dress up before the authority shows up.

* * *

/~after apprehending the kid~/

* * *

I manage to catch the kid.

What's with that haughty attitude?

Saying things such as 'I'm proud of my body so I'm letting the world see'.

Luckily, he didn't refute much when I told him to wear the clothes.

He disliked the rags since it made him look ugly.

When I asked him his name, he told that he forgot about it.

He didn't remember anything… not even his name.

The only thing he could remember was he is a noble and that's that.

…

However, he turns out to be very polite but prideful as well.

He addresses me as 'Shirou-san'.

While he is very polite and good mannered, he is also very haughty and prideful.

He believes he is the centre of the world and the world should pay great attention to him.

Nevertheless, he also respected his elders despite his haughty demeanor.

"Ah, I finally caught up."

A girl arrives at the scene.

It was Noire-san.

"So you manage to make the kid to dress. I'm glad that's over."

[Sigh]

She let out a sigh.

"Who's this beautiful Onee-chan, Shirou-san?"

The kid made an innocent comment.

"Bah…!"

Noire-san makes a shocked expression.

She is beautiful I can assure that.

"You called me beau— beautiful?"

She manages to stutter.

It seems she rarely get that comment.

Now that is weird.

It is whether the people got different common sense from us or she's just a loner so she had no friends to tell her that.

"Wait, Noire-san. You're not a loner, are you?"

"Who are you calling a loner…!?"

I guessed as much.

That's a reaction of a loner.

"Ah, her name is Noire-san. It's a beautiful name for a beautiful lady."

…

For some reason, I think the kid is a natural born womanizer.

He's a kid.

There is no way he can be that…

Noire-san blushes even redder.

"Wha-what are you teaching this kid?!"

She explodes.

?

…

She thought I was the one that been teaching the kid those thing…!?

"Wait a minute! I didn't teach him anything!"

"Then why is this kid spouting nonsense!?"

"He's just saying what's on his mind. Besides, he got a point. You're pretty!"

…

I blurted that out without thinking much.

"Wha—"

She had lost her way with the words.

Oh, crap...

The two of us went silent in awkwardness.

…

I'm sorry, Tohsaka…

It hasn't been a day since I arrived at this world and I'm already flirting with another girl.

If she knows about this, she'll blow me up literally.

After all the time we spent together, I dare flirt with another woman.

What kind of man am I?

"Um, I'm sorry."

Noire-san is startled by my sudden apology.

"What's that for..?"

"I just got caught up in the conversation that I end up spouting nonsense."

I told her.

Suddenly, her face goes sullen.

Did she take my statement in a wrong way?

…

"But I wasn't kidding when I say you're pretty."

I might as well go to hell.

I step on this already there's no going back.

I don't want her to cry because of my idiotic spouting.

Her face lightens up a little.

"It's my honest opinion."

Her face turns red.

Is she mad?

"Wha-what are you talking about, you idiot…!"

[SMACK]

"GUH…!"

She punches me in the stomach and storms off.

That's one heavy blow…

I think I'm losing my consciousness…

* * *

/~upon waking up~/

* * *

When I open my eyes, I find myself inside a room.

The room is a simple one but comfortable for an average person.

I was lying on a bed.

…

"What happened?"

I couldn't remember.

How did I faint in the first place?

"Ah, you're awake."

It's that familiar voice again.

"Noire-san, is that you?"

That's the only person I knew in this world.

The girl presents herself and sit beside my bed.

"I'm sorry. I was emotional at that time so I hit you hard."

She makes an apology.

…

That's kinda cute…

…

Tohsaka is going to kill me…

"It's okay. I've been teasing you so much. I believe that was divine punishment."

She blushes a little.

"Well, if you say so. Anyway, Goldie has been waiting for you to wake up."

"Goldie… Who is that?"

"It's the little kid you pick up. He said he couldn't remember his name so I named him that."

…

You know, that nickname was the same one Tohsaka gave to Gilgamesh.

"He likes it though… saying things like it have majestic aura or something like that."

…

He actually likes it.

I wonder if Gilgamesh had the same opinion.

…

Now that I thought of it, I'm still wearing the same clothes that I took from the boutique.

"Noire-san, I would like to discuss about my debt."

I really need to pay her back for this trouble.

"Oh… about that, don't worry. I can settle with just a 'thank you'. I'm rich in the first place."

…

"But still… I don't feel it's all right for me to owe girl some money and get off just like that. I will pay it back. How much does this cost?"

"If you insist… The price for your clothes is 500k credits and summing with the kid's clothes it will be around 1.5 million credits."

…

"You're kidding me, right?"

The numbers are freaking huge!

Why did I pick such expensive clothes in the first place?

She makes a smug face.

"You can always work as my slave for life if you want to pay for that huge debt."

…

As much as I wanted to go back and return the clothes… it would make her look bad.

I'd better work my ass to pay her back.

"I'll try to pay it back as much as I can. When can I start?"

She makes a shocked expression again.

"Are you serious? I wasn't kidding about the debt! You can just forget about it and go live your life to the fullest!"

She really wanted me to forget about the debt… but Emiya Shirou doesn't forget a debt.

"You said you're rich, right? That means you are a daughter of rich man. I could work for your father."

"I don't have any father."

…

I've just touch a sensitive issue…

"I'm sorry."

She has an astonished face.

"What are you sorry for? You're a weird person, Emiya-kun."

…

She didn't mind it…

It's probably she's accustomed to all that.

"Anyway, I don't mind working for you until I finished my debt. It doesn't matter how long it takes."

She ponders for a while.

"Well, instead of working for me, how about working for a friend of mine? She owns the place."

She makes a gesture to signal the room.

"I'm fine. I can do any manual labor. I haven't finished school yet so I can't do office jobs."

"Manual labor it is. Chian could use more muscles."

…

That must be the name of her friend.

Perhaps she isn't a loner like the one I thought…

"So you're awake already, 'Sleeping Hunk'."

A person enters the room.

Who is this 'Sleeping Hunk'?

…

Wait, is that person referring to me?

"What's this about a 'Sleeping Hunk'? I've never hear of one before."

Noire asks the newcomer.

That must be Chian.

She has blue hair and wears mechanic outfit.

"It's just a derivation from 'Sleeping Beauty'. I mean he's a guy and a hunk on top of that."

Did she just call me a 'hunk'?

"Anyway, I overheard your conversation about work. You wish to work with me?"

"Ah, yes Chian-san. I have a huge debt to Noire so I had to pay it back."

"Did she trick you into this?"

"No, she didn't. Noire-san is a good person I can tell that. She's even willing to spare me the debt… but it just wasn't me."

"That sounds like Noire all right. You can start tomorrow. I need some people to operate my caravan. I guess you're going to be one of them."

"Thank you, Chian-san."

The blue haired girl nods.

"See you tomorrow then." She winks.

After that, she leaves the room.

"You got yourself some work. Honestly, you should just forget about the debt and try to find your identity instead."

[Sigh]

Noire sighs.

She still believes that I had amnesia.

…

"I don't remember much but Emiya Shirou doesn't hold debts."

I state that with confidence.

The red eyed girl smiles radiantly.

[Heart thumping]

"It's fine then. Just don't overdue yourself."

She moves from her seat and heads out.

"Oh, I almost forgot…! You must be hungry. I already cook some dinner. Help yourself at the kitchen. Head right until you reach a cafeteria-like room. Goldie is already there."

So, it's dinnertime already.

I fainted for half a day…

Oh well…better get myself some dinner.

#Chapter End#


	2. Chapter 01

[Author's note]

As I say in my other ficts, you guys got lucky.

Here's a fan service.

* * *

Chapter 01: A day in Gamindustry

* * *

(Shirou's point of view)

It has been a day since I arrived in this strange world.

Noire-san already explained all the things I need to know about this Gamindustry.

From what I heard, I can sum it up like this; Gamindustry is divided into four different landmasses.

The four landmasses are Lastation, Leanbox, Lowee, and Planeptune.

I am currently in Lastation, the Land of Black Regality.

Lastation is led by Lady Black Heart.

The neighboring landmass is Planeptune, which led by Lady Purple Heart.

Rumors abound that Lady Purple Heart is the only CPU who hasn't descends from Celestia.

The other three CPU's already resides in their respective landmasses.

There were also rumors that the CPU is walking among the humans.

Therefore, Lady Purple Heart has a commoner's heart…

…

If she is such a leader then she might resemble Saber in some case.

"Emiya-kun, stop dawdling around…! We got work to do…!"

I overheard Noire-san's voice.

"Coming…!"

I stretch up my body.

It's going to be a long day at work.

…

Wait, am I going to work in this outfit…?

Currently, I am still wearing the black leather jacket and black jeans.

It's a little too fancy for someone who was going to do manual labor.

…

Oh, well…

I don't have any other outfit.

However, I don't want to ruin the clothes.

The price is extremely high for Root sake!

"Shirou-san, what are you doing?"

The golden kid enters my room.

"I am wondering whether to work in this outfit or find some other clothes."

Goldie looks deep in thought.

"Doing manual labor wearing that would look silly. Though, you are wasting time thinking about that. You're keeping Noire-san waiting."

…

"You're right. I'd better get going."

I walk towards the outer part of the factory.

"What took you so long?"

Noire-san asked while having indifferent expression.

If she was Tohsaka, I might be pummeled by now.

"I was wondering, is it okay for me to work in this outfit?"

The girl ponders for a while.

"Why didn't you ask sooner? Chian has working outfit ready just in case her workers forgot to bring their uniform."

"Oh…"

Why didn't I think of that?

She's a factory manager.

Of course, there will be spare clothes.

"Hmm… Noire, what's wrong?"

Somehow, Chian-san manages to catch a glimpse of us.

"Emiya-kun wants to borrow a working uniform."

The girl with black hair responded.

"Oh, I should have guessed. Working in that fancy outfit might look silly. Wait a sec… I'll go fetch it."

"Um, wouldn't it be better if I tagged along? I mean, you didn't know my measurement."

The blue haired mechanic tilts her head.

Then, she knocks her head a little.

"Silly me… Of course I wouldn't know. Come along now."

She leads me to a locker room.

"There should be many of them in there. It's been awhile since someone came to borrow an outfit."

"Thanks, Chian-san."

"No problem… Anyway, you should hurry. It's not good to keep a lady waiting. She wouldn't mind but you know what I mean."

Chian winks at me.

…

Did she overhear my conversation yesterday?

I enter the room and search for clothing that fits.

…

It didn't take long for me to find one.

As soon as I finished changing, I rush to the caravan.

It looks like the other workers already arrived.

Goldie is going to stay at the factory since this work is rather dangerous in its own sense.

…

Wait, why would Noire-san tagging along…?

Is she working for Chian-san too…?

* * *

/~during the trip~/

* * *

Lifts stuffs into the truck and sits inside it for a couple of hours.

…

I didn't expect it to be this boring.

Currently, there are three of us workers, excluding Noire-san, sitting in the back on the truck.

There wasn't much of work done.

I'm starting to feel bad for this.

The pay is rather high for a small amount of crates.

"Hmm…?"

Noire-san is sitting across from us.

She is sitting at the edge of the truck to be precise.

Every time I glance at her, she always has a stern face.

It was as if she's suspecting something bad coming our way.

…

The other workers, being male and all, always sneak a glance at her.

I wasn't wrong about Noire-san being a loner at all.

The only one I saw talking to her is Chian.

…

I think I just saw something inappropriate.

…

I turn my glance at the people besides me.

…

I should have known…

Noire-san is pretty, that is for sure.

However, there is one other thing that could possibly draw men attention to her.

That is her skirt….

The people on my left are clearly anticipating for her 'you know what'.

Since I was sitting across her, I am clearly the one that has the best view.

…

Noire-san, you really need a longer skirt…

...

I guess the same apply to Tohsaka.

[Bump]

!

I nudge the guy beside me.

Every time the truck hits a bump, I 'accidentally' lean to the left.

This caused them to flinch a little, much to their irritation.

Since, the bump is a queue for Noire-san's skirt to flutter.

The guys had been glaring at me every now and then…

I am sorry, guys…

That is a paradise not to be seen.

And so says the hypocrite…

Because it is clear… without even trying, I am the one who has clear view of her panties.

…

Ack, I say the word…

I had tried many times to ignore it but I really want to take a glimpse.

Despite all, I am a healthy male.

[Tire screeching]

!

The truck stops abruptly.

This time, I am actually 'thrown' to the left along with the other guys.

"It's here…"

Noire-san suddenly stands up.

She jumps off the truck.

…

It's white…

Luckily, the others guys didn't saw it.

They were too busy gathering themselves.

"What's going on…?" I ask them.

"It's probably another monster attack. Noire-san is clearing the path for us."

Guy #1 answered.

"Monsters…! What do you mean monsters…!?"

I practically yelled.

"What…? Don't tell me you pick up this job without looking at the payment? There is a reason for it to be 'goddamn' high."

Guy #2 said.

"This work is literally putting our lives on it. Sorry new guy… but there's no such thing as easy money."

Guy #3 added.

"That's not it! Are you guys going to let a girl fight all those monsters!"

I hollered.

The three of them look at each other.

"Well, yeah…"

Guy #2 replied.

Biting my lips, I jump off the truck.

…

Outside, I saw a magnificent sword play.

Noire-san is fighting off a giant bird-like monster with her sword.

Where did she get that sword…?

It is a flimsy but effective sword.

No, to be precise, it is a type of rapier.

Rapiers are widely used for their mobility and thrusting attacks are favorable.

However, rapiers are still swords, therefore its true power lies in slashes.

The girl I know by the name Noire, is fighting the bird-like creature with the said weapon.

Jumping, evading, and countering its attack.

It is done in such elegant manner and without wasted movement.

It is different from Saber's type of elegance.

However, I dare say, she would rival her.

The girl with black hair, thrust her sword into some part of the bird while evading some its assault.

Her twin tails flutter, following her like a ribbon.

As if, I was watching a ballet instead of a fight.

No, she literally dances in this fight.

"This is the end…! Laces Ribbon…!"

She kicks the bird-like creature hard on its chest and finishes it with a slash.

The creature falls to the ground and remains motionless.

The girl with black hair exhales.

"That should do it…"

I heard her chirpy voice.

She sounds accomplished.

She flicks her rapier to her left side and brushes her own hair in the right using her free hand.

The sword dissipates.

…

Is that some kind of projection?

Noire-san turns her back.

"Yo, nice fight…!"

I greet her.

The girl jumps back with a yelp.

"Wa-wa… Emiya-kun, don't tell me you were watching…?"

"Yeah, I've been watching the entire thing."

I replied.

The girl looks flustered for some reason.

"Did… did I look weird to you?"

She asked in meek voice.

?

"No, not at all… In fact, you were rather elegant. I didn't knew you could fight like that."

"Of… of course I can fight…! Who else are going to protect the caravan if wasn't for me…?"

She let out a 'humph' at me.

…

She reminds me of Tohsaka when I said something obvious…

"Alright, let's get back to the truck. There is still a long way to go."

She declared.

I nod and follow her.

…

So her role is to protect the caravan…

Is it okay for me to let her do all the fighting…?

…

We resume our journey.

The rest of the road was free from monster attacks.

I was relieved.

No monsters mean less fight for Noire-san.

…

Don't tell me she's been doing this all the time…

* * *

/~after the trip~/

* * *

"Good work, Emiya. Here's the pay for today."

Chian-san hands me a thick envelope.

It was just as the paycheck mentioned…

…

No, that's not important.

"Chian-san…"

I say with a serious face.

"Hmm…? What's the matter, Emiya?"

"Does that thing occurs every time…?"

She remains silent.

"I guess I should have warn you. The trading routes are full with monsters, which is why the payment is so lofty."

She makes a lamenting face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put your life in danger."

"No, that is not it… How could you put Noire-san in danger…?"

Now, she has a puzzled face.

"Noire-san is a girl. You shouldn't put her in situation like that. Find a mercenary or a brute if that is what it takes to guard the caravan."

"Pftt…"

"Huh…?"

"Hahaha…Hahaha…!"

Chian-san breaks into laughter.

"So that what's make you worried. Then, rest assure… There is no harm placing her that position."

"Huh…?"

"You know, Emiya-kun. If you say that to her face, she's going to explode."

"What…?"

"Don't look down on her just because she's a girl. Noire is very strong I can promise you that. In fact, most of the mercenary you've been talking about is female. And Noire is stronger than average mercenary."

…

"I won't blame you for your perception. From the outside, Noire does look like a fragile girl that couldn't do anything. She's better off being a damsel in distress in my opinion."

Chian-san said with a snicker.

"Sadly, she's not that kind of damsel. I think it is better this way. She hates being powerless…"

…

I found myself speechless.

"Don't worry. She's not alone in this business. There were also Neptune and her merry friends."

"Hmm…? Who are they?"

"They're Noire's friends. Neptune is her best friend. Though if you ask he directly, she would outright deny it! Noire is such an obvious _tsundere_."

…

What's a _tsundere_?

?

Chian makes a puzzled expression again.

I guess, I've been making a troubled face.

"Ah, sorry… Thanks for your time, Chian-san."

…

"About the pay, I think it's too much for me." I decide to say.

"What…? Nonsense! That is the least I could pay you for partaking in such dangerous mission."

She shrugs it off.

"Now off you go, prince charming. Your princess awaits…"

She winks at me.

…

Prince Charming…?

Princess…?

What is she talking about?

"There you are, Emiya-kun. What were you doing?"

I heard Noire-san's voice.

I turn my back to face her.

?

"Noire-san, your outfit…"

She's wearing a different outfit.

Noire now wears a revealing black tank top piece.

The skirt is dark blue and pleat styled.

…

She's sexier than usual…

"What…? Why are you looking at me like that?"

!

I shake my head vigorously.

"Oh, it's nothing. So, why were you searching for me?"

"Ah, I just wanted to apologize for not telling you sooner."

?

"Apologize…?" I inquire.

"I mean I didn't warn you about the monsters. You were amnesiac, right... You must have forgotten about the monsters."

She said while lowering her head.

"I don't mind. Say, does that happened all the time?"

If these monsters were to go on rampage in the city, many people would die.

"Not really. Sometimes, you can get lucky and monsters didn't even bother to attack you while you're travelling."

Noire-san said while placing her left hand on her hip.

"So, do these monsters attack cities or villages…?"

"Rarely… Monsters don't often go rampaging in towns."

I breathe a sigh of relieve.

Monsters don't attack people in cities.

"Even if they were to attack, the CPU will surely pass judgment on them. I can assure that…!"

Noire-san said triumphantly.

She must be proud of the CPU.

"It must tough for the CPU to handle these things alone."

"Of course it is tough. Maintaining a nation isn't just about ruling or setting taxes like certain leaders. A CPU must protect her country in time of danger."

She told me in Tohsaka's lecture pose.

"Listening to citizens' complains, permitting paper for companies, and sometimes diplomatic meetings. Those were the tasks for CPUs. Oh, that's not the end of it…! If I were to list CPU's responsibilities, it will make several meters of a scroll."

"Noire-san, you talk like you were the CPU."

I said jokingly.

"Wha-what!? EH…!?"

?

She's very flustered for some reason…

"NO, I AM NOT THE CPU…! Somehow, I know what a CPU does…"

She retorts.

?

"Ah, forget what I just said…! See you tomorrow…!"

She dashes off like a rabbit.

Somehow, trails of dust were left behind.

…

Her last statement is a bit suspicious…

"Shirou-san, what are you doing all alone?"

I know that voice.

I turn to face the newcomer.

It's the blond kid.

He's wearing a different outfit from before.

Now, he has noticeable Capri pants, sport shoes and a white t-shirt.

…

?

"Goldie, where did you get those clothes?"

"Hmm..? I bought it obviously."

…

"Eh?"

"Eh?" The boy tilts his head.

"Where did you get the money?"

"Oh… about that—"

[Finger click]

He snaps his finger and a golden portal opens.

A gold bar falls to his hand.

"I found out that I have this ability. It appears I'm quite rich." He says innocently.

…

That was Gate of Babylon, wasn't it?

…

"EH…!?"

He-he's Gilgamesh!

"Shirou-san, why do you look so pale…?"

He asks innocently.

…

"You… You really don't remember anything do you?"

The boy tilts his head.

"Nope… I can't recall anything."

…

Let's just hope he remained that way…

"Goldie, whatever you do, don't grow up."

He simply tilts his head in confusion.

* * *

/~a day later~/

* * *

"Goldie, pull out another sword."

The blond boy nods.

A jagged blade is drawn.

He hands it over to me.

…

 _ **Dáinsleif**_ _is a demonic sword from the Nibelungen._

 _It is a sword that has been in two myths, with both versions showing its frightening nature._

 _It is a sword that was part of Fafnir's collection of treasure, taken by the clan that killed the Northern European hero, Sigurd._

 _It is a cursed Noble Phantasm that contains a powerful curse of "reparation" to be used on its target, and it also drives the fate of its possessor to ruin and causes them to surely die._

"Thanks. You should seal this one away."

"Alright." He takes the sword and puts it inside the portal.

The boy glances at me for confirmation.

I give him a nod.

He pulls out another sword.

 _ **Merodach**_ _is the original model of the "legends of swords of selection in the various lands of the world" and "the foundation of the sacred right to select the king"._

…

Another wonderful sword…

How many swords are inside his treasury?

I did fight against him but I didn't have the time to analyze them like this.

"Emiya-kun, Goldie… Where are you?"

!

Noire-san is coming!

"Goldie, hide it!"

The boy nods and quickly absorbs the sword into his vault.

"There you are."

The girl tilts her head when she arrives.

"What were you guys doing? You seem like you're hiding something."

…

The blond boy glances at me innocently.

I shake my head.

[Sigh]

The girl let out a sigh.

"Well, you don't need to be that secretive. Anyways, I need a favor from you two."

?

"I need someone to send a message to the Basilicom. Could you do that for me?"

…

"I'm sorry, but what's a Basilicom?"

The girl tilts her head.

"You forgot about that too? Well, a Basilicom is the organization that directly serves the CPUs as they govern their lands. You can say they are the second in command after the CPU. A Basilicom is split into two sections; the Sanctuary and the parliament."

…

"Sure. I can deliver a message for you."

?

For some reason, Noire is staring at Goldie.

"Where did he get those clothes?"

!

"I bought it for him."

I lie with straight face.

[Sigh]

"Emiya-kun, that's a very poor lie. Tell me the truth."

…

"The kind Onee-san in the boutique gave them to me for free." Goldie joins the fray.

…

That's a lie.

"I see… I guess the clerk couldn't stand his cuteness." The girl muses to herself.

…

And she bought it…!?

"Anyways, I won't be around for a couple of days. Chian needed a rare material, so it might take awhile for me to search it." The girl suddenly informs us.

…

"Noire-san, are you going alone?"

She turns toward me with a confused face.

"What's with that serious face?"

…

"Well, I am going alone. But I'll be back safe and sound. Chian told me that you were worried about my safety. Besides, I promised Uni that I'll be waiting for her."

?

"By the way, Uni is my little sister. Currently, she's traveling to other landmasses with her friends." She says with cheerful tone.

I smile tiredly at her.

So she had a little sister…

?

Wait…

If she's Noire's younger sister, that means she's younger than Noire.

What is she doing, travelling with other people?

Did they have adults with them?

I kinda noticed that most places were run by teenagers.

…

Where are the adults?

"Here's the message; Arfoire is coming to the Weapon Convention."

?

"Thanks for the aid, Emiya-kun. See you in four days." She waves at us.

The girl disappears from our sight.

…

"We're going to follow her, aren't we?" Goldie says with an innocent smile.

"No."

The boy tilts his head.

"I'll be tailing her. You should deliver that message."

"Eh… That's not fair." He pouts.

…

If only you weren't the King of Heroes, I might buy it…

"By the way, why are we keeping my treasury a secret?" He suddenly asks.

…

"I have a hunch that revealing that ability would be a bad idea."

The boy muses.

"I see… But, are you going to hide your ability?"

?

"I can 'guess' your ability. You can analyze and 'recreate' those weapons I've shown."

[Heart thumping]

His red eyes still scares me…

That speech pattern reminded that I'm dealing with the 'King of Heroes'.

He's not someone to be taken lightly.

…

"I won't show it unless it's needed. There's still a lot I need to learn. I don't know how our presence will affect this world."

It's been three days since I arrived.

I haven't tried to utilize any form of mage craft since my arrival.

Aside from Tracing, that is…

…

Wait a sec…

I just saw Noire's weapon yesterday but I can't read it.

It is because it's a weapon from a different world?

Unlike Gilgamesh's Ea, I didn't suffer any headache.

"Shirou-san, if you wait any longer, Noire-san is going to fly away."

Goldie brings me back to reality.

?

"Fly away?"

The blond boy smiles ingenuously.

"Did you know? Noire-san has wings."

…

"Where did she go?"

"Five hundred feet, west of Chian's factory. She's currently moving at the speed of sound."

…

"How did you—"

"I don't know. I just 'know'." He says innocently.

…

"You can catch up with her if you apply a bit 'Reinforcement' to your legs. I believe the restrictions won't be relevant in this world." He suddenly adds.

…

"You…"

"Once again I spout something that I can't comprehend. I wonder what Reinforcement is…" He ponders to himself.

…

I'll deal with this later.

I need to catch that girl!

"Thanks for the tip, Goldie!"

I dash towards the exit.

"Good luck, Shirou-san!"

* * *

/~outside~/

* * *

Apply Reinforcement to my limbs…

It's a high end mage craft.

I didn't dare to do it before since I was using Nerve Circuits.

But now—

I imagine my Natural Circuits.

…

Twenty Seven, no—

?

I open my eyes.

What was that?

I close my eyes and I imagine it again.

…

108

I got 108 circuits.

For some reason, my Natural Circuits has multiplied by four.

…

I'll figure this out later.

Now, I need to make haste.

"Trace on…"

!

Several lines are overflowing with power!

"No, that's too much!"

Despite my protest, prana still courses toward my legs.

!

I open my eyes again and inspect my limbs.

…

Green lines are covering my legs…

"That went well…"

This world…

This isn't Gaia where mage craft is limited by the number of users.

There is no other magus.

I am the sole magus in here…

"So that means…"

I decide to test it out.

[AIR DRAFT]

!

SUPERSONIC

I can go supersonic!

As I sprint, multiple objects were blown by my speed.

A number of girls had to cover their skirts due to the aftermath of my sprinting.

"Look, its Sonic the Hedgehog!"

A random character cheered.

…

Huh?

"He's going to fight Doctor Eggman. Go collect those rings, Sonic!"

It's another random cheerleader.

What are they talking about?

…

I'll figure it out later.

I need to find Noire-san.

?

Where did she go?

I thought I was going the right way…

I stop my sprint.

[Air draft]

?

For some reason, I didn't stop completely.

…

I forgot about the simplest law of Physics; Inertia.

[CRASHES]

#Chapter End#

* * *

[Author's note]

I think I'm drunk.

I proof-read this chapter and think Shirou is a bit out of character.

But since this is Neptunia, he should be out of character.

Otherwise, it won't be funny.

Or if we refer to Carnival Phantasm (CP), this Shirou isn't far off from CP version.

I should figure out a pun or better reference jokes.

A warning; don't expect me to release another chapter next week.

I'm just feeling diligent today.

Anyways, if you guys got an idea for a joke, send in reviews or PMs.

Who knows, it might happen next week?

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 02

Chapter 02: I'm going to need some time to get use to this

* * *

(Shirou's point of view)

Ugh, my head...

...

What happened?

"What do you think you're doing!? Spouting Sonic's name like that!? You got lucky none of those Black Heart supporters were around."

?

What was that?

I think I heard a panicking voice.

"I'm sorry... I got excited. I thought Sonic has finally arrived in Lastation."

It was an apologetic voice.

"But there were other guys doing Sonic references. Why I'm the only one getting chastised?"

The apologetic voice suddenly retorts to first voice.

"I was going to get them later. But you did the worst! If they caught us now, our plan to infiltrate Lastation will fail."

"I'm sorry..."

...

?

Infiltration...?

!

Geh... that really hit a spot...

I think there's a bump on my head.

"So, you have awakened."

?

Now, a girl's voice is audible.

I try to moving my eyes over the place to find the voice owner.

...

I see a girl with denim blue hair that reaches her waist and indigo eyes.

She's wearing... some kind of _chuuni_ -ish mage outfit.

She even had the witch's hat.

!

Suddenly, she covers my mouth.

"Stay quiet. Those infiltrators haven't discovered us yet."

...

[Audible footsteps]

Within a few minutes, the echoing steps disappear.

"It looks like the course is clear."

The girl removes her hand from my mouth.

She offers the same hand to pick me up.

I catch as soon as she offered it.

?

Suddenly, she retracts her hand.

"I-I'm sorry... I was surprised by your brashness."

She offers her hand again.

...

I grasp for the hand.

Once again, she retracts it abruptly.

The girl herself is feeling abashed for her inconsistency.

...

Let's just pick myself up...

I lay my back flat on the ground.

The girl seems confused by my act.

Then, I raise my legs and leap to my feet.

I haven't done that in awhile...

[Handclap]

She appears to be amused by my performance.

"Bravo, I must say. It's quite an intriguing feat."

...

I decide to check on myself.

...

My clothes are a bit dusty...

So, I did crash into something...

This girl must have helped me earlier.

"Thanks for helping me out." I bow at her.

"Not at all...! In fact, your action aided me." She declares in chirpy tone.

?

"Ah... you seemed to be puzzled by my statement. Allow me to clarify. Earlier, we listened to a tête-à-tête between the infiltrators. I've been seeking these people for a long time."

...

I listen to her _chuuni_ -ish explanation.

"Nevertheless, I cannot approach them without the distraction you provided. Since they were sidetracked, I was able to get this close. Plus, they were busy searching for the fabled blue creature. I manage to get you away while they search the wrong block."

?

"I suspect this 'blue creature' is supposed to be me. How did they miss where I crashed?"

The girl forms a smirk.

"Behold my magic! I cast an illusion to elude their sight. In their prospect, they saw a crash in the other building."

...

Magic, huh?

Wait...WHAT!?

"Did you just claim to use magic?"

"Yes, I did." She answers in a stride.

...

"That is a face of doubt. So, you don't believe me? Should I prove to you of my ingenuity?"

All of a sudden, wooden staff appears in her grasp.

The staff is a bit curved at the end.

Now she looks like an archetype mage from medieval fantasy...

Except she's wearing a modern outfit that looks like a pharmacist.

Plus, a skirt...

Archetype witches usually wears dark robe that covers most of their body.

"My name is MAGES, a genius that combined science and magic."

...

"Eh?" I tilt my head.

As if mirroring me, she tilts her head as well.

"Can you say that again?"

With a smirk, she spins her staff.

"I am MAGES, an intellect that fused science and magic!"

...

I stare blankly at her.

"St-stop looking at me like I'm some kind of freak..." She stutters.

...

"Is that your real name?"

The blue haired girl nods.

...

"Okay, that was rude of me... I thought you were joking when you declare your name."

"Why would I lie about my own name?" She questions me.

...

I don't know...

I thought _chunni_ s always present their makeshift names.

Could never imagine them with real mage craft though...

?

I think I've forgotten something.

What did I do before crashing?

...

!

"That's right! I was looking for Noire-san!"

Suddenly, the girl before me flips her cloak.

"I see... You were searching for my assistant."

?

"Huh?"

Her assistant...?

"It appears we have the same goal. Very well, I shall aid your search."

...

I give her a nod as sign of approval.

"Aren't you supposed to say, 'A party is formed!' or something?" She suddenly says.

?

"What are you talking about?"

"Eh?" She tilts her head.

?

"Ne-never mind then... Off we go!"

She points her staff at a random direction.

"Is that where Noire-san went?"

The girl turns her head mechanically.

"Actually, I have no idea."

...

* * *

/~outside the building~/

* * *

I stare at my crash site.

...

I could see a hole with my body shape on the wall.

I thought that only happens in cartoons...

"It was a splendid crash." The girl comments on the shape.

...

"I should apologize to the owner."

Suddenly, she becomes perplexed.

"Why are you looking so confused?" I ask her.

The girl tips her hat to cover her face.

"You're the first person I met trying to apologize for an accident."

...

Is that supposed to be sarcastic?

* * *

/~after apologizing~/

* * *

The building owner was more worried about me than the damage I've caused.

"Done?" The blue haired girl asks.

I nod.

"Shall we depart now? But before that, I need to ask you something."

?

"What is it?"

She moves aside, showing a small figure.

...

The small figure, a blond kid in black attire waves cheerfully at me.

"Goldie, what are you doing here?"

The boy tilts his head.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. I thought you were chasing after Noire-san."

...

"So he is an acquaintance. I doubt he is your brother." The girl muses.

?

"You claimed to be my brother?" I ask the blond boy.

He shakes his head.

"Nope. This Nee-san kept saying strange stuffs. I can't understand some of it."

...

That's a given since she's a _chuuni_.

Every school has at least one _chuuni_ character.

...

The strange thing is there's no _chuuni_ back in my school.

...

Wait a sec...

It's not about there's no _chuuni_ in the school.

There were actual magi in the school.

If we look from a normal person's perspective, I'm the _chuuni_...

I mean, I've been spouting about being an Ally of Justice since I was a kid.

...

But I didn't say it aloud upon reaching high school, so SAFE!

...

I think my head is screwed...

Something about this world is messing with my lines of thought.

"The boy has spoken. His unswerving source has revealed that Noire is heading for a cave by the name 'Gaslin'. We should head there if we wish to seek my assistant."

...

I glance towards the blond boy.

"I told her that Chian-san needed a material from Gaslin Caves."

I nod.

That simplifies things up.

"We can catch up to her in two hours. But before that, let us stop for some Doc P." The blue haired girl suddenly says.

?

I glance towards Goldie again.

"She must have meant that juice brand I saw the other day."

I nod.

...

?

"Wait... Why are we stopping for a drink?"

The blue haired girl tilts her head.

"We're talking about Doc P here. A mad magician such as me requires a large dosage of that beverage to channel my overwhelming magic."

...

I could only stare at her blankly.

* * *

/~after that~/

* * *

And I stare at her again in front of the vending machine.

Apparently, she's penniless.

MAGES is currently in despair.

"I-I will restrain myself from casting a spell..." She's gripping her staff while clenching her teeth.

...

I think I have a penny or two...

"Shirou-san, do you think this machine would accept gold coins?"

The blond boy besides me makes an innocent remark.

...

That's a bit... extravagant for a cheap drink...

"I don't know..." I reply to him.

The boy nods sagely.

"Well... We won't know if we didn't try."

A gold coin falls to his palm.

The blue haired girl tilts her head as Goldie attempts to insert the coin.

[SIREN BLAZING]

!

"Wha-what...!? What is happening...!?"

The vending machine suddenly goes nuts!

"It appears the machine is about to—"

[BOOM]

The explosion cuts off his statement.

Tin cans are raining everywhere.

"It's a miracle... It's a Doc P MIRACLE...!"

The blue haired girl reveres the situation.

I palm my face.

I guess a gold coin worth all this tin cans...

And we're being the centre of attraction again.

* * *

/~after that shenanigan~/

* * *

Goldie keeps half of the drinks inside his Gate of Babylon.

The other half is carried by MAGES.

...

Honestly, that's an odd name...

How does the naming system work in this world?

"I thank you for granting me with Doc Ps." The blue haired girl suddenly bows at the golden boy.

"Hehehe... It was nothing. I didn't expect the machine to go kaput though." He snickers.

...

Seeing Gilgamesh like this always makes me forget that he was my arch nemesis...

"Now that I possess a large amount of Doc Ps, we can proceed with our mission!" The girl suddenly declares.

I nod.

...

But before that—

"Goldie, go back to Chian's factory."

"Eh..." The boy pouts.

"Halt...!"

?

The girl suddenly told me to stay still.

"This boy is my source of Doc Ps. I cannot part with my source of power. A mad magician needs her magic supply."

...

I stare at her blankly.

"Li-like I said before, why do you keep looking at me like that?" The blue haired girl stutters.

This is the first time I'm dealing with a _chuuni_... so it's a rather unique experience.

But, that doesn't stop me from being confused by her manner of speech...

"He-hey...! Say something!" She demands to me.

"Well... I was processing your statement. It's kinda hard to interpret."

And her face goes red.

"Shirou-san, that isn't nice."

?

All of a sudden, Goldie joins the fray.

"What Shirou-san meant is; I'm trying to understand your passion for Doc P. It will take awhile for a peasant like me to appreciate the glory of a drink by the name Doc P." The blond boy translates my statement into a _chuuni_ -ish form.

...

I think...

And it works like a charm.

MAGES is appeased by his speech.

She tilts her hat to cover her face.

"I see... I suppose the mistake is in my part. I misunderstood his silence."

...

Uh... she's kinda mistook me for some kind of understanding saint...

Which I am not...

"So, let us depart on our journey to Gaslin Caves!" The blue haired girl declares.

...

"One question; where exactly is this Gaslin Caves?"

She turns toward me mechanically.

"I have no idea..."

...

Figures...

* * *

/~somewhere random in Lastation~/

* * *

I just remembered something.

"Hey Goldie, did you deliver the message to Basilicom yet?"

The blond boy nods.

"I pay a guy to do it for me." He declares with a smile.

...

Once a king, forever a king...

I palm my face.

"Is that courier trustworthy?" I ask him.

The boy ponders to himself.

"He does look a bit shady."

...

We're doomed.

"Hmm...? What's this about Basilicom?" MAGES suddenly interjects.

"Well, Noire-san asked us to deliver a message to that organisation."

The girl with blue hair nods.

"I see... I'm glad you didn't. The Basilicom is currently not in good state. A major figure in the Parliament is planning for an uprising."

?

"We got a traitor within the Basilicom. He's planning a rebellion against the CPU." She simplifies it.

!

"Why would he do that?"

The girl tips her hat.

"For now, his reasoning is not clear to me. I'm investigating it as we speak."

...

A political strife...

How the CPU would react to this?

?

I think I just saw an intriguing pamphlet.

I stare the said piece of paper.

...

Then, I stare at the girl in our party.

...

Same face, similar hairstyle...

"Hey MAGES, I got a question for you."

The girl tilts her head.

"Is this you?"

It was a poster of a music concert.

It says; '5pb is coming to Lastation!'

At the centre of the poster, there's an identical girl to MAGES.

"Oh, that's my sister."

It was a simple answer.

I stare again at the poster.

...

Now that she mentioned it, she does look a bit different.

Her eyes were red.

...

Is it?

"She has bright pink eyes if you were wondering." The girl steps forward and inspects the poster.

"I see..."

...

MAGES has a beauty mark under her left eye.

How did I miss that?

"Now that I recalled it, I never asked for your name." The girl suddenly says.

?

"Oh, it's Emiya Shirou."

The blue haired girl ponders to herself.

?

And then, she suddenly pulls out a cell phone.

"This is MAGES. I have met with a boy named Emiya Shirou. _Loohcs tneve emag noitamina cisum_..."

She ends her call.

...

What was that all about?

Was that a spell?

"Nope." Goldie suddenly claims.

?

"I didn't sense any magic from the structure. We can safely assume it's not a spell." He elaborates his opinion.

...

"You... Did you really forget everything?"

The blond boy tilts his head.

"I can't recall anything about myself except that I'm royalty."

...

"So, how are we going to Gaslin Caves?" He suddenly asks.

I exchange glances with MAGES.

"Maybe if we should throw a stick and follow whenever it points?" She suggests.

...

I stare at her blankly.

"Wha-why are you giving me that look again!?"

* * *

/~somehow in front of Gaslin Caves~/

* * *

One thing we should not underestimate is Gilgamesh's luck.

Just like MAGES suggested, I had Goldie do the stick throwing.

And voila, we're here.

"I can't believe that work..." She stares at the cave entrance in disbelieve.

"Noire-san should be somewhere in here, right?"

She shakes her head vigorously.

After recomposing herself, she forms a stance worthy of a mage.

"Yes. My mad magician instinct is telling me that she is nearby."

...

"I'm going to stare at you again."

"Sto-stop...! Anything but that!"

The girl becomes flustered.

[ROAR]

!

"A monster..."

The girl turns to serious mode.

It came from inside the cave.

I glance towards the blue haired girl.

"I'm going in. You stay behind with Goldie."

My remark seems to offend her.

"Excuse me? Did you mistake me for some damsel that needs protecting?"

...

"I'll have you know that I'm a very powerful magician. I am a genius that combined science and magic." She claims to me.

...

"Shirou-san, you should not judge a book by its cover." The blond kid adds his two cents.

...

He's right.

Even Saber would get offended if I tell her not to fight.

"I understand."

All of us has reached an agreement.

It's time to enter this cave.

* * *

/~inside the cave~/

* * *

The whole place is covered in slimes and goo.

What kind of monster lived here?

"Shirou-san, can I use a magic carpet? This floor is going to ruin my shoes." Goldie suddenly says.

?

"Wait... You have a magic carpet?"

He nods.

[Finger click]

A large rug comes out from a golden portal.

"Impressive." MAGES nods as she inspects the flying object.

...

"What else did you have in there?" I point at the portal.

Goldie scratches his head.

"I don't know... There were so many stuffs inside my treasury."

...

I turn towards the girl.

"Hmm...? What is it, Shirou?"

?

We're on first name basis?

...

Oh wait...

She doesn't have any family name...

"You're not surprised with Goldie's ability?" I inquire.

The girl tilts her head.

"What's so surprising about a dimension pocket?"

...

"Trace on..."

A single, no, three lines of circuits flare to life.

I still can't control the flows of prana...

A nameless sword appears in my grasps.

"So, what is it that you want to show me?" The girl asks with confused face.

...

"People can draw weapons out of nowhere in this world, don't they?"

She nods.

...

There's nothing to hide...

The people here pretty much have similar ability to Goldie and me.

"Wait a sec... you mentioned 'Trace on' just now. What's the purpose?" She questions me.

...

"Because it sounds cool?"

Now, it's her turn to stare blankly at me...

With a smirk, she flips her cloak and spin her staff.

"So, you are my kin after all! Fate has brought us together, Emiya Shirou. No, I shall call you, EMIYA! _Loohcs tneve emag noitamina cisum_...!" She says in excited tone.

...

Great...

Now, I have been labelled as a _chuuni_...

"You don't like it?" She suddenly becomes meek.

"Just call me without emphasizing my name... It sounds odd."

?

Her face suddenly becomes red.

"Shirou-san, you're terrible with women." Mister Gil points it out.

?

"Well, what are we waiting for? Hop on."

The boy says... acting like earlier banter didn't happen.

He steps on the luxurious mat.

...

"Um, MAGES-san...?"

"Y-yes...?" She meekly responds to my calling.

"I'm sorry if I offended you."

The girl tips her head and flips her cloak.

"My name is MAGES, a genius mad magician who administers science and magic. I'm not that easily offended."

Despite what she says, her face is completely invisible to me.

"Um... Shirou-san, MAGES-san...? How long are you going to be so melodramatic?"

The blond boy makes an innocent remark.

The girl besides me appears to be stammering...

...

I climb the flying carpet.

Then, I offer my hand to the blue haired girl.

"Eh...?" She tilts her head.

"Let's go. Noire-san needs our help."

Reluctantly, she reaches out for my hand.

[DOGOO]

?

A loud 'DOGOO' sound is audible.

What is that sound?

"Shirou-san...!" The mini King of Heroes suddenly points behind MAGES.

!

It's a large creature with a dog's face!

Its exterior appears to be jelly-like and blue in colour.

"MAGES-san...!"

I grab her hand and pull her up.

"Eep...!"

[DOGOO]

Goldie's magic carpet floats away from the incoming jelly-like creature.

"Are you alright, MAGE-san?"

The blue haired girl appears to be startled...

"Shirou-san, look...! There were so many of them!" The blond kid points downward.

?

I let go of the girl's hand and stare downward.

...

!

"What the—"

There's a horde of them!

[DOGOO]

Thanks to the rug, we can safely fly away from the strange creatures.

"What are those things? What is Noire doing at place like this?" I mutter to myself.

"Hmm... I don't think these creatures deserve to exist."

?

All of a sudden, the blond boy stands up.

"My treasury... Display the weapons and rain upon these unsavoury existences."

!

Golden portals are opened.

" _Gate of Babylon_ "

With a gesture from the blond boy's hand, hell breaks loose.

[SWORD RAIN]

[SPLAT, SPLAT, SPLAT, SPLAT, SPLAT, SPLAT, SPLAT, SPLAT]

...

"Um... Shirou-san... I think this one guy is impervious to my weapons."

He turns to me innocently and points down.

?

I decide to peek downward.

Its body is covered in swords...

No, it has absorbed the swords!

The swords literally float aimlessly inside its huge body!

"So disgusting... I don't think I want those swords anymore..." The boy makes a remark.

...

"Goldie, you'll take back those swords. It's not good to discard weapons just because they're covered in slimes."

"Eh...? But it's nauseating." He pouts.

"You can always clean them later."

The boy resumes pouting.

"IYAAHHH...!?"

!

Abruptly, the blue haired girl screams.

Then, she stands up.

"I-I'm not some helpless damsel...! I'll show you the real power of a mad magician!"

She takes out her staff.

"My name is MAGES...! I shall demonstrate to you the combination of science and magic!"

A magic circle appears under her feet.

Multiple magic circles emerge upon the giant jelly-like creature.

"FLAME OF CAUSALITY...!"

[EXPLOSION]

And the creature dissipates under the torrential flame.

...

She's not a normal _chuuni_...!?

"Ack..."

She suddenly let out.

[FLOP]

* * *

/~after that~/

* * *

We are covered in slimes...

The creatures got the jump on us.

Goldie is very annoyed right now.

I hope he won't go berserk...

"Aside from our clothing, is everybody alright?" The blue haired girl inquires.

...

I inspect her whole features.

[Heart thumping]

The slime kinda... made the curves apparent despite not being see-through...

I can't help but feeling a bit—

"I can't stand it anymore...!"

The blond boy yells, disturbing my line of thought.

"GOLDIE CASTOFF...!"

?

And clothes are thrown.

...

I blink multiple times.

"Much better... Shirou-san, we need someone to clean up those clothes. I wonder where we can find a good laundry service."

...

I glance towards the sole female here.

She seems to be frozen from the shock of it.

"Shirou-san, why are you looking at me like that?"

...

"Goldie, can you find a piece of clothing to cover yourself?"

The boy tilts his head innocently.

"Eh...? Why do I need to cover myself that quickly?"

...

"Just do it."

The boy pouts and searches for something inside his Gate of Babylon.

...

Speaking of changes... I need to change as well.

There goes my fancy outfit...

"Hello, is someone there? I thought I heard something."

!

That's a familiar voice!

"Noire-san, over here...!"

I call out to the voice owner.

"That voice... Emiya-kun...?"

She appears before us in her usual attire.

Then, she turns into stone.

"Shirou-san, I found something appealing."

In his nakedness, the boy presents to me a giant golden banana.

...

"Put that back... Find clothing."

* * *

/~back in Chian's factory~/

* * *

The girls were traumatized by Goldie's action.

They refuse to talk along the way back.

...

That last object was... the kicker.

It was wrong in so many ways...

"Emiya, Noire, Goldie, welcome back. Oh MAGES, you were helping out? Thanks a lot! But, why are you guys so quiet?" Chian, the mechanics greets our arrival.

"I'm no longer innocent..." MAGES mutters.

Noire suddenly turns toward me.

"EMIYA-KUN...! WHAT ARE YOU TEACHING THAT KID!?"

...

"Eh...?" I tilt my head.

"You-you... PERVERT...!"

[SLAP]

#Chapter End#

* * *

[Author's note]

I blabbered too much in the other fict...

So, I got lazy.

Anyways, thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 03

Chapter 3: Why am I here?

* * *

(Shirou's point of view)

It's Day 4 in Gamindustry.

...

My face is still stinging from yesterday's slap...

"Shirou-san, are you alright?"

The cause of my misfortune is asking me for my wellbeing...

"Yeah... I'm alright." I reply nonetheless.

The boy is wearing his white t-shirt and capriccio pants set.

Thanks to him, I got a new set of clothing.

It was a plain white shirt with blue jeans.

It's almost similar to my casual clothing but it is short-handed.

I did turn down his offer but he insists to buy me new clothing.

...

I prefer if he won't grow up...

This version of Gilgamesh is more amicable than his arrogant adult form.

Plus, I can push him around since I'm older.

...

In reality, he's way older than me...

[Door knock]

?

Who's that?

"Come in." I tell to the visitor.

The door is opened.

It was Noire.

"Good morning, Noire-san." I greet her.

The black haired girl nods while looking flustered.

"Um... Emiya-kun, Goldie just told me that it was a misunderstanding. Um, I..."

She fidgets with her fingers.

...

[Sigh]

I sigh tiredly at her.

"It's okay... It's only normal to think that way. Besides, normal kids don't strip randomly."

The girl with twin-tails seems a bit relaxed.

"Still, I need to do something as an apology. What if we forget about that debt?"

?

...

I try to recall the 'debt'.

...

Oh, that debt.

"I've already forgotten about that debt..." I say as I scratch my cheek.

She crosses her hand.

[Heart thumping]

Her chest is being emphasized by her action.

"You know Emiya-kun; you really are an odd individual."

?

That's a sudden statement...

"Yeah... I get that a lot." I say to her.

The girl shakes her head.

"That's not what I meant. Most people would get angry if they were treated wrongly. You, on the other hand, are willing to forgive me just like that."

...

"Well... It was just a misunderstanding. Why would I keep a grudge for something like that?"

[Sigh]

Noire let out a sigh.

"I punched you when we first met for something you didn't do. Two days later, I slapped you for the same reason."

...

"Yeah, that was unfair... But, I really didn't mind."

She raises her eyebrow.

"Shirou-san is a masochist." Little King of Heroes suddenly says.

...

The girl and I exchange glances.

"I-is that so... I guess I shouldn't question ones' preference." Noire scratches her cheek.

...

I sit behind the mini King of Heroes.

"What are you trying to—"

Before he could finish talking, I pinch both side of his cheeks.

"It hurts, it hurts, it hurts...! Stop it, Shirou-san...!" The blond boy struggles to escape.

[Smack]

"Stop it, Emiya-kun! Why are you hurting him...!?" The girl slaps away my hands.

"I am not a masochist." I deadpan.

The blond kid snuggles under Noire's embrace.

...

"Hmm... It's very comfortable." He muses to himself.

...

I want to spank him.

"That's aside... Did you deliver my message?" She asks me.

...

"No, I didn't."

The red eyed girl blinks her eyes multiple times.

[Door knock]

Someone is knocking the door?

"Can I come in?"

It was the blue denim haired girl from yesterday.

She is currently in a different outfit.

This time, she's wearing a brown coat over her white shirt.

For some reason, she also wears a red tie.

For the bottom, she has black pants.

The witch's hat from yesterday was absent.

"MAGES, did you need something?" Noire asks her while still hugging the blond kid.

...

I kinda envied the kid...

"Yes, assistant. I have information regarding the Basilicom." She says as she walks inside the room.

...

Her new outfit does seem fitting.

Is she a doctor or somewhere along that line?

"Stop calling me an assistant...!" Noire yells at her.

"We were lucky that your message weren't conveyed. There's a mutiny in Lastation." The blue haired girl stated, ignoring Noire's retort.

?

Oh yeah... she did mentioned something about a rebellion.

"Eh...?" The black haired girl tilts her head.

MAGES walks her way to a chair.

"Shirou, may I ask you to leave the room?" The girl asks before taking her seat.

...

"Well... if it's important, I can give some privacy."

I glance towards the blond kid.

...

He seems to enjoy himself...

"But I'm taking that kid along."

"Eh...?" He pouts.

"I'm sorry, Goldie. It looks like Shirou is right. You need to leave us alone for the time being." The girl says softly to him.

...

I don't think Tohsaka can say stuff like that...

It's hard to imagine that girl doing so...

...

I kept forgetting that Noire isn't Tohsaka.

...

I wonder what Tohsaka is doing right now.

Is she safe?

Meanwhile, I drag away the blond kid from the said room.

* * *

/~outside~/

* * *

"I wonder what they were talking about." The little King of Heroes muses.

...

"It's none of our business."

"Aren't you curious?" He asks me innocently.

...

"Yes, I am."

"Good boy...!" He says with a smile.

...

"Are you mocking me?"

"Yes."

!

The tone suddenly turns deeper.

I stand up and prepare to trace.

The blond is no longer smiling.

He is smirking.

Yes, it's the same arrogant smirk I saw before we fight.

"King of Heroes..." I utter.

The blond boy closes his eyes.

"I can't believe I'm stuck in my younger body. Alas, there's nothing can be done."

[Sigh]

He let out a sigh.

...

"Trace—"

"I suggest you don't."

Several golden portals appear, surrounding me.

[Heart thumping]

I can't trace in time...

"Faker, you seem to enjoy messing with my younger self." He says while retaining his smirk.

...

"I admit my loss. You manage to defeat me in a fair match. Therefore, I shall let you live."

[Finger click]

The portal closes.

...

"Since I'm in a generous mood, ask me anything." He declares with open arms.

?

"Huh?"

"Are you deaf, Faker? You can ask me anything." The blond boy says with an innocent smile.

...

Did he hit his head that hard?

...

"Have you recovered your memory?"

The blond boy summons a throne and sits on it.

"My memory is never lost. I simply hide behind my younger persona. It is a simple act of survival." He declares with haughty tone.

...

"You're not going kill me?"

"HAHAHAHA...!"

He laughs heartily.

"I can kill you any time I want. However, I need you to take care of my younger self."

?

"Despite being alive and well, this world seems to reject my glorious existence. Nonetheless, it allows my younger persona to emerge. I find it amusing." He says while smirking.

...

"Rejoice, Faker...! This is a world where you can embrace your foolish wish. To save everyone, to save everything...!"

...

"Are you really Gilgamesh? Because, I think I'm drunk."

The boy blinks his eyes multiple times.

"Ah... You are baffled by my magnificent stature. It can't be helped. A mongrel such as you can only gape at my splendour." He says with closed eyes.

...

No, I'm not drunk.

It's Gilgamesh.

He's the drunken one.

"Have you noticed, Faker? The difference between this world and the world we came."

?

"This world allows you to use more of your arsenal. Perhaps, it wouldn't be exaggerating to say that you are limitless."

...

"About that... I was wondering. Why did the number of my Magic Circuit increases?"

The golden boy rests his right arm on the throne.

"You already have the answer." He simply says.

...

?

"What are you talking about?"

The king's brow was raised.

"Foolish mongrel, you dare your king to elaborate?"

...

"Very well... I shall do so." He declares cheerfully.

...

Gilgamesh is acting weird...

"That woman you met has already explained the mechanics of this world. There are four landmasses; four distinct worlds."

?

"Your Circuits, as you define those uncouthly used veins, does not multiply without reason. It multiplies by four; the number of lands exists in this world."

...

"Why?"

The boy stares at me with blank face.

"That is a question yet unanswered. I am new to this world. Their rules... are inexplicable."

?

"As far as I'm concerned, the laws and restrictions from our world do not apply in this world. You can fall from hundreds of feet above ground level and still survive, given if you have enough HP."

...

?

"Wait... what?"

Did he just say 'HP'?

"HP as in hit points." He simply stated.

...

What is this, some kind of game?

"Dammit... It looks like my time is up for now. We will meet again, Faker!" The blond boy declares haughtily.

Then, he slumps down to his throne.

[Snore]

...

Did he just—

"Emiya-kun, there you are." Noire suddenly shows up.

The girl tilts her head.

"What are you doing here inside a storage room? Where did you get a throne for Goldie?" She bombards me with question.

...

"Well... You guys kinda took our room so I figure sitting here would be nice. As for the throne, Goldie got it for free somewhere in the shopping district." I lie to her.

The girl muses.

"I see... Anyways, Chian needs you to carry some stuff."

...

This girl really believes in Goldie, does she?

If only she knew his real persona...

"I'll carry this guy back to our room."

"No, let me do it." She offers.

...

"Fine..."

* * *

/~Chian's factory, cargo site~/

* * *

The cargo site is the place where all the goods are delivered and stored.

The venue is a bit bleak due to the lack of sunlight.

"There you are, Shirou…!" The blue haired girl in a mechanic suit calls out for me.

She trots her way towards me.

Upon reaching my side, she starts panting.

I bet she hasn't done much exercise these days.

The girl recomposes herself.

"Anyways, I need you to drive that truck. We got a delivery to make."

She points toward the vehicle.

The cargo has been loaded inside it.

?

"Wait, wait, wait…! You want me to drive?"

The mechanic tilts her head.

"Ara…? What's wrong?"

…

"I don't have any driving license." I deadpan.

The girl nods sagely.

"Then, we need to get you one."

?

"Huh…? What are you talking about?"

The young factory owner seems confused by my question.

Then, she has a face of revelation.

"Oh, I totally forgot about your amnesia!"

?

"Just take a driving test to earn your license. I'll take you there."

She pulls out a key with multiple accessories.

[Beep, beep]

A blinking light comes out from under a blanket.

Chian takes off the covering, revealing the world what's under it.

…

The girl puts the key in.

[VROOM]

I-it's a superbike…!

The girl nonchalantly climbs on top of it.

"Come on. Get on the bike. I'll take you to the driving school."

…

"Chian-san, is there any limitation to take a driving license?"

For example, age limit.

She muses to herself, pondering about my inquiry.

"Well, just don't crash too many times. The instructor will give you a pass."

…

I can't help but to sweat drop at her remark…

* * *

/~half a day later, back in the factory~/

* * *

…

Can you guess how I feel right now?

"See? You got your license in a single attempt. Now, let's drive those trucks."

The mechanic girl says as she climbs down from her bike.

…

This world is screwed…

They gave free license to anyone who knows how a traffic light works!?

The instructor gave me a sheet of paper to answer and that's that.

"Chian-san, how many traffic accidents happen in a year?"

The factory owner tilts her head.

"Why are you asking?"

"Just humour me."

She starts musing to herself.

"There's pretty much none. Most accidents are caused by monsters' attacks, and that rarely happens."

…

I let out a sigh of relief.

"That's great to hear."

"Well, what are we waiting for? We have delayed the delivery. Let's get moving!" My boss declares.

"Yes, ma'am…!" I salute her.

* * *

/~while driving~/

* * *

The truck is awfully easy to drive…

The brakes are awfully instantaneous.

If I were to press the break while driving, I might—

"LOOK OUT, NEPKO…!"

That's a familiar voice—

!?

There's a purple haired girl twenty meters in front of my truck!?

In haste, I kick the brake.

[Tire screeching]

[GLASS BREAKING]

…

I forgot about inertia again.

[CRASH]

* * *

/~upon awakening~/

* * *

"What should we do!? What should we do!? Is he dead!?"

A girl's voice is audible.

"Nep-Nep, calm down. He's not dead. He's only unconscious."

A different girl speaks.

This one has softer tone.

"Thank goodness. I thought Nepko has become a murderer."

!

That voice!

!?

Wait…

I can't move!?

And I can't see…!?

I can't speak!?

What the heck is going on!?

"Iffy, that's not a good joke! If Planeptune's CPU is labelled as a murderer, the people won't believe in me again!" The first girl speaks.

?

There's a CPU, here!?

"Well, we can just let Gear-chan take over. You're not that good of a CPU anyways."

I knew it!

That was Tohsaka's voice…!

I struggle to get out from this wrapping.

?

Wrapping?

Why am I being wrapped!?

"Gear-Gear as Planeptune's CPU…? That sounds like a great idea." The girl with soft voice speaks.

"You guys are so mean…!"

"MMMHHHMM…!"

I attempt to speak but end up being muffled.

Is this Tohsaka's way to get her revenge?

Is this my punishment for flirting with Noire-san?

"Compa, I think you overdid the bandages again." Tohsaka's voice is audible again.

" _Fue_ …?"

"We need to get him somewhere safe! Let's find Chian or Noire." The first girl declares.

I feel my body being lifted.

"I think you guys are exaggerating his wounds." Tohsaka's voice let out a sigh.

?

Wait, are these girls carrying me!?

Just how strong are they!?

…

Wait… my truck!

Don't just leave it there!

I need to deliver those freights!

* * *

/~several minutes later~/

* * *

Gasps and screaming are audible.

"They're carrying a mummy!"

?

What's this about a mummy?

"Uwa…We're being the centre of attention." Tohsaka's voice mutters in withdrawn tone.

"Nep-Nep, do something…" I heard the soft voice whispers to her friend.

"Okay…! Alright, people!"

?

The jovial sounding girl begins to speak louder.

"This is not a show! We're carrying this poor man to get treatment! So, spare us the attention! I know I am the protagonist but sometimes a protagonist needs her privacy. Teehee…!"

…

What was that?

Did she just—

"Serious, Nepko…?" Tohsaka's voice says in annoyed tone.

"What? I am the main character, am I not?"

…

"Mmmhmmm…"

I was trying to say, 'the heck' but I end up mumbling.

"See? The mummy agrees." The jovial girl declares.

…

Wait, am I this mummy!?

How did that happen!?

First, I was mistaken to be a 'blue thing'.

Now, I'm a mummy!?

"MMMHHHMMMM…!"

Translation: LET ME GO!

"Nepko, I think you just aggravated him."

"Eh…!? What did I say?"

"Mmhmm, mmhmmhmm…!"

Translation: Tohsaka let me out of here!

"Neptune?"

!

That's Noire's voice!

"Eek…!? What the—why are you carrying a mummy!?"

"Noire, my best friend…! It's a long story." The jovial girl says in sheepish tone.

"I'm not your best friend." Noire deadpans.

"Boo…! That's why you're a loner."

"Who are you calling a loner!?"

…

"Ah…! I got no time for you! Chian said one of her trucks had an accident. I need to save the guy driving it." Noire suddenly says.

"Ack… About that…" The jovial girl's tone becomes more sheepish.

"Neptune, what did you do?" The black haired girl's tone becomes stern.

I could imagine Noire's eyes narrowing right now.

"Assistant, what are you— Ah, the purple goddess. How are you doing?"

"Stop calling me an assistant!" Noire retorts the newcomer.

"Hey, MAGES-san…! We haven't seen you for awhile." The jovial girl becomes jovial again.

Now, MAGES is here?

What kind of _chuuni_ -ish remark will she label me now?

"Hmm…? A mummy…? Where did you get him?" The denim haired girl asks.

Since I met her already, I knew how she looks.

She's probably still wearing that same outfit from earlier.

But what is Tohsaka doing here?

Apparently, she has companions…

Wait… Is she really is Tohsaka?

[Sigh]

A sigh is audible.

"Noire, you don't need to worry about the guy driving that truck. This 'mummy' is the guy." Tohsaka's voice informs the black haired girl.

…

No…

This girl is clearly not Tohsaka.

"So you're the one causing the accident, Neptune!"

"NEPU…! Noire-san is going crazy!"

"Come here you little—"

"As rowdy as ever…" Tohsaka's voice is audible again.

"Um… Should we put him down now, Iffy? I bet mister mummy is feeling tired." The soft voiced girl finally speaks after being quiet for awhile.

"Oh… I totally forgot about him. Let's put him down on that bench."

I feel my body being placed down.

"Ack… Nepko and Noire are getting far away. We should chase after them!"

?

Wait… Are you guys going to leave me here, wrapped like this!?

"MHMMM…! MHMMMHMMM…!"

Translation: WAIT…! GET ME OUT OF HERE!

[Audible footsteps]

…

They left me behind…

"Hmm… A mummy…?"

!

That's Goldie's voice!

"Mhmm…! Mmhmmhmm…!"

Translation: Great timing…! Now get me out of here!

"Shirou-san, how did you become a mummy?"

"Mhmmhmm…"

Translation: It's a long story…

* * *

/~after finally be freed~/

* * *

"I'm free…!"

I yell as I come out from the cocoon.

The blond boy, still in his white shirt and capriccio pants, is smiling tiredly.

…

Thanks to that yelling, I become the centre of attention again…

I cover my face with my hands in shame.

"Shirou-san, how did you end up like that?" The young king asks.

I slither from the rest of the bandages.

"I got into an accident. Someone rescued me but wrapped me with these bandages for no apparent reason."

[Sigh]

I let out a sigh.

The crowd has finally moved on, forgetting about my early action.

"Anyways, don't you find it odd?" The blond boy suddenly asks.

?

"Noire-san said she will be gone for four days. But she returns at that very same day. Did she actually found her material or abandon the mission because we interrupted?" The boy points out.

…

I palm my face.

Now that I think of it, he's right.

Noire did say that she'll be gone for four days.

But Goldie, MAGES and I ruin her mission…

"Geh… I need to apologize to her."

The boy nods his head.

"At least I already got the material for her."

He pulls out a blue crystal.

?

"What is that thing?"

"Chian-san called it the Blue Lacrimae. It is an exceptionally rare item for a machine's fuel. But she wasn't using it as a fuel. Instead she was aiming to forge a sword."

...

That piques my interest.

"What kind of sword?"

The boy shakes his head.

"I have no idea. You have to ask Chian-san for that."

…

!

Speaking of Chian… the cargo truck!

I left the cargo truck back in that forest!

"Shirou-san, why are you freaking out?" The boy asks in innocent tone.

"I need to get those freights! Those were Chian's merchandise."

The boy stares at me blankly.

"You sure freaks out about the weirdest things."

I observe my surrounding.

The bustling crowd remains unconcern with us.

Given how most people in this world have unique abilities, I believe my mage craft won't be a surprise.

I close my eyes.

"Trace on…"

Several lines of Magic Circuits flare to life.

?

Wait… The circuits are multiplying again!

"Shirou-san, calm down. You need to stabilize the flow of prana."

I take a deep breath.

[Exhale]

With my eyes remain closed; I focus on the amount of circuits.

432

Right now, there are 432 lines of Magic Circuits channelling my prana.

"The number goes bigger every time you encounter a CPU. This world has no limits. The real limiter would be our levels. Since both of us are already high levelled, the world is adjusting your body as we speak."

…

I open my eyes.

"Goldie, what's this about levelling stuff?"

The blond boy suddenly closes his eyes.

"Hmm… Hmm…" He nods for no reason.

Then, he opens his red eyes.

"My adult self says that this world is a game. Nothing logical would make sense."

…

"You-you can communicate with him!?"

The boy nods.

"I know about his existence just this afternoon. But I was surprised to find out that I am the oldest king of Humanity."

…

"Hey Goldie, you don't mind being called that?"

The boy smiles at me.

"Nope…! In fact, the adult 'me' also likes it!"

…

The King of Heroes is clearly losing his mind…

"So if this world works like a game, what level am I?" I inquire.

The boy scrutinizes me.

"Your level would be 60."

That's pretty high…

…

"How about you…?" I point at him.

"I'm level 130." He says innocently.

I blink my eyes multiple times.

"Eh?"

"Noire-san would be somewhere around level 98. Anyways Shirou-san, you should be careful. Lack of training or movement will diminish your levels." He informs me.

I nod.

"As for me, my current level is 70. It was the adult 'me' who is level 130."

That's a given.

He is the King of Heroes.

I wonder what level is Saber if she's in this world…

…

Noire is very high levelled…

I guess I was worrying for nothing.

"Um… Shirou-san, didn't you mention something about Chian's merchandise?"

!

"Thanks for reminding me! I just need to calm down, don't I?"

The boy nods.

I close my eyes again to focus on my newly gained Circuits.

"Trace on…"

6, no, 8 lines of Circuits start flaring.

!

By the time I'm done, my legs are covered in the same green lines.

"Shirou-san, remember to break this time." The blond boy snickers.

I nod as a reply.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Here goes nothing!

[WIND GUST]

I'm breaking the sound barrier once again.

Passing every vehicle, every pedestrian…

"What the— What was that!?"

"It can't be…"

"It's the legendary 'blue thing'!"

"No wait… It's white in colour. It can't be 'him'."

I overheard many conversations along the way.

"Shirou…?"

!

"Trace on…!"

A nameless sword is traced.

I plunge it to the ground.

[Ground screeching]

I grit my teeth as I try to stop my momentum.

After sliding several meters from my intended point, I finally stop moving.

Why did I stop?

The answer is—

"Shirou, it is you!"

A girl with silvery white hair says cheerfully as she runs toward me.

I still remember her choice of clothing, a purple dress and white skirt.

It was the very same clothing that she wears on that dreadful day.

"Illya…"

#Chapter End#

* * *

[Author's note]

Like I mention in my other fic, spare me two weeks of hiatus.

I'll be back with more jokes and Neptune's gags.

She's finally here!

But, I want to focus on Blazing Void and RbD EX chapters.

I will be back!

I don't make empty promises.

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 04

Chapter 04: I don't belong here…

* * *

(Shirou's point of view)

"I'll order the ice cream. What flavour do you want?"

A girl with long purple hair asks.

She's wearing seemingly a white sailor uniform with some purple theme.

She's also wearing purple stripped long socks, which I find quite eye-catching.

…

Tohsaka is giving me socks fetishes…

"Shirou, do you want something?"

The girl I met earlier asks.

"No thanks… I'm fine, Illya."

I gesture my hand.

Her red eyes turns down, looking disappointed.

She plays with her snow white hair, fiddling with it lazily.

"I see… Shirou doesn't want to eat ice cream with us." She pouts.

The other girls present become alerted.

"Eh? Illya's Onii-chan doesn't like ice cream…?" A girl with long brown hair says.

Appearance wise, Illya seems older than her.

There's another girl who resembles the brunette girl.

She has shorter hair length in comparison to her twin.

Both of them shares blue eyes, which reminds me of Tohsaka.

The twins adorn grey dress while inside this ice cream parlour.

When I met them earlier, they were adorning robes with distinct colour.

The one with long hair has pink winter coat while her twin wears light blue.

If you put Illya in picture, they look like three sisters in winter coats.

Oh... there's another girl present.

This girl has black hair adorned in twin tails.

Her appearance reminds me of Noire.

I wonder why…

…

No, that should be the least of my concern.

Illya, what is she doing here?

Sh-she died in my world…

"Shirou-san, why are you making that kind of face?"

The longhaired girl from earlier awakens me from my delusion.

"Oh, I just recalled a bad memory. Sorry for worrying you, Nepgear."

The girl didn't buy my reasoning.

She's clearly fretting over it from the look on her face.

"It's nothing really. Let me pay for the ice cream. It'll be weird if a girl treating me instead of the other way around."

[Sigh]

The purple haired girl let out a sigh of relief.

"I see… I thought Shirou-san is feeling uncomfortable with us."

Uni, the black haired girl who sits across me, comments with closed eyes.

…

Yeah, I am feeling uncomfortable…

I'm being surrounded by girls…

"Yay, Shirou Onii-chan is buying us the ice cream!" Ram, the longhaired brunette girl cheers.

Rom, her timid twin simply nods.

I stand up and go for the girl tending the ice cream parlour.

…

The number of females in this world is astounding.

Surprisingly, finding an adult is rather hard.

I did saw some adults walking about but they were the minority.

Or, I'm at the wrong side of the world.

This side of the world is for the youth.

The adults and the elderly are living on the other side.

…

Were they?

"Um… mister, are you going to buy something? It's rather unsettling if you stare at me like that." The ice cream girl says.

!

"Oh, sorry… I want—"

Wait a sec…

I didn't know which flavour that they wanted!?

…

"Which flavour that people usually favours?"

The girl tilts her head at my inquiry.

I guess it's kinda weird to ask such question…

I mean, I'm asking her which flavour to buy.

…

Wait… Do I have my wallet with me?

[Bell ringing]

"There you are, Shirou-san."

I revere you, Gilgamesh!

My walking wallet!

The King of Wallet!

The blond boy tilts his head.

I'm probably making weird faces again…

"Hey, Goldie… Mind if I borrow some changes?"

Once again, he tilts his head.

"Huh?"

…

The girl who's handling the parlour is looking at me in weird way…

Well, I am borrowing money from a kid.

But it can't be helped.

My wallet is still in—

Dear ROOT, it's still in that truck!

"Shirou-san, I can buy the entire parlour if that is what you want." The boy comments nonchalantly.

"Eh?" The ice cream girl tilts her head.

"Onee-san, Onee-san, is the owner around? I want to buy the property." The young king tells her.

…

* * *

/~after that~/

* * *

Can you guess how I feel right now?

The seven of us (the girls and Goldie included) are standing outside, watching the ice cream parlour's signboard being replaced with Goldie's name.

The girls, including Illya, are having their ice cream without a care.

"You know Shirou-san… that's kinda overdoing it…" The black haired girl, apparently the most sensible among them, comments on the turn of event.

"I didn't plan for this to happen…" I deadpan.

I turn towards the blond kid.

…

It appears that he didn't mind standing side by side with Illya.

…

I need to get Illya away from him.

"Goldie… You haven't changed a bit." The white haired girl says, still licking her ice cream.

"Eh? Do I know you, Nee-san?"

Appearance wise, Illya seems older by two years.

"Well, the Goldie that I knew came from a different world. So, this is the first time we actually met." She remarks nonchalantly.

…

"Eh…!? This blond boy is someone from different dimension too? That's awesome!" The longhaired brunette girl stares at the boy with awe.

Her twin is also doing the same.

"Hehehe…" The blond boy scratches his head sheepishly.

"If Illya-san is from a different dimension, does that mean Shirou-san is from a different dimension as well?" The purple haired girl says while looking at me.

The white haired girl nods.

"I don't know which Shirou is this, but he is my Onii-chan!"

The girl hugs my arm.

"That's great! I want to meet my sister from another dimension too." The purple haired girl clasps her hands as she says it.

…

The people here are surprisingly accepting of the strange fact…

Or, maybe this isn't the first time someone from another world came here.

"Oho…! I spotted my own sister, Nepgear!"

A familiar voice…

It was that jovial girl from earlier.

I turn around to finally witness the person who caused my accident.

?

She shares a lot of similarities to her sister but shorter, and… less developed in certain parts.

"Nepu…!? I sense someone is scanning my private parts!"

The girl starts hugging herself.

!

How did she—

"Onee-chan…!"

The longhaired girl runs toward the shorter girl.

!?

She's the older one!?

"Hoho, Nepgear! Did you miss me?"

She forms a V-sign using her fingers.

Her sister nods vigorously.

"Seriously, Neptune… You should apologize to Shirou for what you have done."

The first person I met in this world shows up.

The girl is looking very tired, probably from the cheerful girl's antics.

Just listening to her for a short while, I already knew that jolly girl is a bigger trouble than Goldie.

Three more individuals join our gathering.

I recognize MAGES, who is still in the same getup as this morning.

The other two, however, I don't recognize them.

…

Which one of them has Tohsaka's voice?

The busty one of the new duo, a girl wearing yellow sweater and box patterned skirt, seems confused by my presence.

"Eh… mister mummy, when did you get here?"

…

So she is the one with soft voice…

"I got here by running." ( _Literally_ )

I glance towards the other girl.

The girl adorns blue jacket over her black skin tight outfit.

But that jacket is a bit too big for her…

There's a green ribbon tied on her hair, tilted to the left.

The girl is currently texting on her phone.

…

Is this the one with Tohsaka's voice?

"Um… Iffy, I think you got yourself an admirer." The jovial girl from earlier, Neptune says with a playful face.

"Eh? What…? Where…?"

…

I was right all along…

I thought Tohsaka is here…

[Sigh]

I let out a sigh.

"He-hey you…! Di-did you just sigh at me?" The girl in blue outfit says in angry tone.

I gesture my hand, showing denial.

"I wasn't ridiculing you. I was disappointed because of something else."

[Sigh]

I let out another sigh.

" _Faker, cease that foolish mindset._ "

!

That tone…!

Gilgamesh, but how—

" _This is your king! My voice can easily reach you!_ "

…

" _This world shall be my new garden. And you, mongrel, will be a part of it._ "

…

"Goldie's Ice Cream Parlour…?" Noire says aloud, snapping me back to reality.

"Shirou-san kinda bought the whole premise, Onee-chan…" The black haired girl from earlier informs her.

"Eh, Uni…? When did you get back?" Noire says in surprised tone.

…

I should have known.

The girl is Noire's sister.

They share so many traits, how did I miss it?

…

No, I didn't miss it.

My mind is all messed up with Illya's reappearance.

"Wait a minute… Where did you get the money to buy the whole premise?" Noire addresses me.

…

"Goldie is the one who bought it." I deadpan.

Shock is clearly on her face.

"That's a joke, isn't it?" She says in disbelieving tone.

…

"Actually, the kind owner was generous enough to give it to me. He said I reminded him of his long lost grandson, so he entitled the entire parlour to me." The blond boy says innocently.

The black haired girl with twin tails nods.

"I see… That's understandable."

…

Hey girl, why do you believe in him so much?

It's kinda giving me a headache…

…

Goldie, can you hear me?

" _Have you forgotten your place, mongrel? You dare question my supremacy?_ "

So you do hear me…

We will be having another talk after this.

" _I refuse!_ "

?

" _I will speak only when I wish to speak. You have clearly forgotten your place, mongrel! I will punish you for this impudence!_ "

…

Yet, the younger Gil is still eating his ice cream.

" _Damn my younger persona!_ "

?

" _Your life is spared for now, mongrel! Once I'm free, I'll reap your impertinence head!_ "

…

Don't ever come out again.

* * *

/~Chian's factory, cafeteria~/

* * *

Currently, there's only Chian and me.

The other girls were gathering inside Noire's room, much to her frustration.

Meanwhile, Goldie is missing.

…

That's not a good sign…

"Hey Shirou, are you alright? That accident looks pretty nasty." The blue haired mechanic inquires for my wellbeing.

I nod.

"I wasn't injured. Probably that HP thingy Goldie's been speaking off."

The girl nods in affirmation.

"I wasn't surprised when you say that. Only guys with a lot HP can survive that kind of accident without a scratch."

?

"Hey Chian-san, can people actually bleed in this world?"

My inquiry seems to surprise her.

"I kinda forgot about the whole thing…" I chuckle sheepishly.

The blue haired girl closes her eyes with a smile.

"Well… We, Makers can bleed if we are wounded bad enough. Even the goddesses bleed when they are injured badly. In other words, you will bleed when your HP enters the yellow zone."

?

"Wait… goddesses?"

"I'm surprised you didn't notice. Why do you think people revere the CPUs? They are goddesses." She says with an amazed tone.

…

Speaking of CPU, I recalled that girl with Tohsaka's voice mentioned something about replacing the CPU with Nepgear…

…

Are you telling me that jovial girl is a CPU!?

What kind of goddess calls herself a protagonist!?

"There you are, Onii-chan…!"

?

Suddenly, someone hugs me from the back.

[Squish]

…

What's that squishy feeling?

It feels like two soft bumps touching my back.

…

"Onii-chan, why are you so quiet?"

…

They can't be hers, can they?

…

"Illya, I appreciate the thought but… can you let go of me?"

" _Mou_ … Onii-chan you big Meanie…" I hear the white haired girl pouts.

"Huh? Illya is your sister?" Chian says in surprised tone.

?

"Wait… How long has she been here?"

The blue haired mechanic scratches her head.

"I've been here for a few years by now, Onii-chan. I didn't expect you to show up though."

She tightens her embrace.

[Squish]

[Heart thumping]

…

This girl…

Doesn't she realize that I'm in pinch here!?

"I have a lot to tell you, Onii-chan! Let's have a talk while the others are busy being serious." She rubs her body against mine.

I grit my teeth.

I really need help here!

Otherwise, I'll end up being labelled a lolicon!

"I didn't expect your relationship was that intimate." Chian starts snickering.

…

"Let's… talk outside, Illya."

"YAY…!"

* * *

/~outside~/

* * *

The white haired girl and I take a walk under the night skies.

I glance upward.

Similar to Earth, this world has starry skies.

[Sigh]

At least, one thing never changes…

"Onii-chan, why are you sighing?" Illya asks.

…

"I was wondering if we can get out of this world."

At my remark, she starts pouting.

"Why would you do that? Are you saying you want to leave me?"

I shake my head.

"That's not it. It's just… we didn't belong here. This isn't our world."

A thoughtful expression is apparent on her face.

"I see… You want to bring me along." She concludes with a smile.

…

Illya is this kind of girl?

I never had the chance to talk to her before…

I only knew her as Berserker's Master.

"But it's impossible, Onii-chan." She suddenly says.

?

The girl jogs ahead of me.

Twirling her body, she faces me.

"After all, we're dead. That world is not a place for dead people."

…

"What… d-do you mean…?" I say in stuttering voice.

Illya closes her eyes and smiles at me.

"You're dead, Onii-chan. You can never see Rin again."

* * *

/~inside my room~/

* * *

I sit on the Queen sized bed.

…

It's a given…

There's no way I'm alive…

I jumped into that void…

I should have known…

"Hahaha…"

I laugh at myself.

This is the afterlife?

No wonder everything was so crazy…

No wonder there were so many girls around here.

"They were angels."

"What are you rambling, mongrel?"

?

I turn my head upward.

The King of Heroes in his adult form stands before me.

…

"Did you come to kill me?"

"KUHAHAHAHA…!"

The man in golden armour laughs.

"I was about to reap your head. Nevertheless, executing you in such mood will leave a foul taste… "

He says while folding his arms.

…

"What kind of nonsense did that doll feed you?"

…

I lower my head.

"We're dead, King of Heroes. Even if you kill me again, it doesn't matter. We're already dead in the first place."

"KUHAHAHAHA…!"

The blond man laughs again.

"The truth is enough to turn you into a walking corpse? You disappoint me, mongrel."

He turns his back against me.

"It is true that we are dead. However, the people here are very much alive."

?

"To prove it, I shall cleanse this land of their inhabitants. This world has no need for such ungrateful dwellers."

!

"Wai—"

[WIND GUST]

In a split second, Gilgamesh disappears from my sight.

…

What is going on?

* * *

/~the next day~/

* * *

I wake up as usual.

I make my way to the cafeteria.

Unlike the previous days, the place is crowded.

"Neptune, why did you eat my pudding!?"

Noire's voice is the first thing I heard when I enter the cafeteria zone…

"Eh, it's yours…? I thought it was mine. Teehee…" The purple haired girl says without remorse.

"Wait a sec… You ate mine too…!?" Tohsaka— I mean, the girl in oversized blue jacket starts yelling.

"I was hungry. So, I kinda lost control." The girl responds with cheerful tone.

"That's so mean of you, Nep-Nep… You ate all of them…" The soft voiced girl starts crying.

"Eh, eh…!? Compa, don't cry! I'll… replace it somehow…" Neptune starts panicking.

…

"Is it always noisy like this?" I ask no one in particular.

"If Neptune-san is around, the entire place will get rowdy." A black haired girl responds to my question.

If I recall… her name is Uni.

"I see…" I nod.

[Indistinct rambling, shouting]

…

It's a bit too rowdy…

I couldn't help but to sweat drop…

?

For some reason, Uni is fidgeting beside me.

"Um… If you don't mind, can we speak outside?"

?

* * *

/~just beside the cafeteria~/

* * *

I wait for the girl to speak.

The red eyed girl continues to fidget her fingers.

…

"So… what is it, Uni-chan?"

"Eh, eh…!? Uni-chan!?"

She starts stammering.

?

What's with that kind of reaction?

She didn't like it?

…

"Sorry…" I bow apologetically at her.

"No, no, no…! It's just… no boys ever call me that…" She says with a flustered face.

...

"I was wondering… did my sister ever speak of me?" She asks with a firm face.

?

"Noire-san…? Well, she did bring up your name once."

The black haired girl becomes cheerful.

"Onee-chan did…? That's a relief…"

…

"Uni-chan… By any chance, did you have a fight with your sister?"

"Eh, eh…!? W-why do you ask?" The girl becomes nervous.

The question that she asked is a bit too lonely…

A normal sibling wouldn't talk like that.

"You don't have to worry about Noire-san. She really loves you. I could sense it from the way she mentioned your name."

Uni's face turns redder.

"Really…?" She utters.

…

I thought so…

Something must have happened to these girls.

Maybe I can't return to my world.

Nevertheless, I will continue my dream here… to be an Ally of Justice!

"That's right, Uni. Your sister truly appreciates you." I say with a smile.

* * *

/~after breakfast~/

* * *

I shouldn't pry at the girls' relationship any further.

That's a bad manner.

"Emiya, you're not talking to Noire today?"

Random worker #1 asks.

?

"Why do you ask?"

"Everyone knows you've been hitting on her since day 1."

Random worker #2 says.

!

"What…!? I'm not hitting on her. We were just talking!"

"He denied it. Looks like Chian-san won the bet."

Random worker #1 suddenly says.

?

As if in cue, the blue haired mechanic girl shows up.

"Yo, Emiya. How are you feeling?" She asks.

[Sigh]

"I'm fine… What's with the joke?"

"Hmm…? What 'joke'?" The girl tilts her head.

"About me hitting on Noire-san…" I deadpan.

The girl starts snickering.

"Oh, that one? I don't know if that's a joke or the truth. From the way I see it, you act like you're hitting on her. But just this morning, you were hitting Uni."

?

"Wait, what?"

"Like I said; you were seen hitting on Uni. Or was it your casual way of talking?" Chian tilts her head again.

…

"I wasn't hitting on her…"

"I see..." The mechanic closes her eyes.

"It is decided. You are a natural born playboy."

[Glass break ~ in my mind only]

"P-playboy…!?"

Chian starts snickering again.

"I was just teasing. Don't worry about it."

She waves her right hand to dismiss the joke.

…

!

"Oh speaking of which, I got something for you."

I fish the object from inside my pocket.

It was the Lacrimae thingy.

"Goldie told me that you were searching for one. Noire didn't manage to procure it for you the other day, did she?"

The girl stares blankly at me.

"You… What are you!?"

!?

Why is she so freaked out!?

"It can't be… it's the ban of this world…" The girl steps backward with each word.

"Chian-san, why are you so scared…!?"

"You're an _eroge_ protagonist!"

The blue haired takes off after saying it, leaving trails of dust.

…

"I'm a 'what'?"

I turn towards the random workers.

The two of them are looking at me with awe.

"To think I'll see one with my own eyes…"

Random worker #1 utters.

"It was obvious from the beginning. Those smooth talking… The convenient placing of events… Even Chian-san is not safe from his grasps."

Random worker #2 adds.

"At this rate, Neptune-san's place as the main protagonist will be revoked."

Random worker #3 suddenly says, joining all of a sudden.

"An _eroge_ protagonist can easily top any kind of protagonists! You need another _eroge_ protagonist to evenly match him!"

Random worker #4 interjects.

…

What are they talking about…?

"Wait… If he is the protagonist, who's the main heroine? Don't tell me, it's Noire-san…!?"

"The first heroine to leave a huge impression to the protagonist is always the main heroine! Noire-san was the first heroine!"

"Don't tell me… H-scenes are ahead…!?"

"What…!? NO…!"

…

I walk away from the rowdy group.

What the heck are they rambling about…!?

* * *

/~somewhere in the town~/

* * *

Out of frustration, I take a tour.

…

Now, I'm lost…

I palm my face.

I guess I should ask around to get back—

"Onii-chan, what are you doing here?"

I turn around to see the voice owner.

"Illya…? I'm glad to see you."

[Sigh]

I sigh in relief.

The white haired girl smiles innocently.

"You're glad to see me? Then, let's go on a date!"

?

"A date…?"

"That's right, a date! We haven't done that in awhile." She says with a smile.

…

But we never actually talked in our previous world… much less a date…

…

"I'm sorry Illya, but I need to get back to the factory. I got work to do. Could you lead me there?"

Suddenly, her face turns blank.

"You don't want to go on a date with me?"

I scratch my cheek.

"It's not like I don't want to spend time with you. It's still within working hours. I ran out here because I got frustrated. Hahaha…" I let out a chuckle.

"That's an excuse."

?

Out of blue, her voice turns deeper.

"You were just making excuse. You were trying to get away from me, weren't you?"

Her eyes are covered by her bangs.

?

"Illya, what are you talking about?"

After a moment of silence, her eyes were finally visible again.

"I see… Onii-chan is just like the others." She says with a smile.

?

"Illya, I—"

"You want to see Rin that bad, huh?"

!

"What are you—"

" **Access…** "

[FLASH]

Bright light blinded me for an instant.

I cover my eyes with my arm.

The light begins to lessening.

I lower my arm correspondingly.

…

Illya is no longer in front of me.

Instead, a young woman in familiar red outfit is standing before me.

Her skin is tanned, and her eyes were amber.

Her snow white hair is tied in a bun.

In her hands, there are strangely shaped Kanshou and Bakuya.

"You're not Illya…"

The young woman smiles softly.

"You're wrong. I am Illya. But I'm not the Illya that you knew."

…

"Shirou, I'm really upset right now." She adds.

…

"You're not the first Shirou I met. In fact, I have lost count…" She mutters.

…

"Just like other _Shirou_ s, you all had this strange obligation to return to your own world. But unlike the other _Shirou_ s, you can't."

…

"It's because you're dead. You can't return to your own world. You can only exist here."

…

"Illya, I am aware of that. You don't need to remind me again."

The girl starts scowling.

"Yet, you still cling on the past. Iffy's voice keeps reminding you of Rin."

…

"You weren't trying to return back to your work. You were trying to run away from me. My appearance keeps reminding me of your past."

…

"It's only been a day… But I don't like being ignored."

[Sigh]

She let out a sigh.

"Onii-chan, I'm going to kill you."

Illyasviel von Einzbern presents me with the same innocent smile.

It was the very smile when she was Berserker's Master.

#Chapter End#

* * *

[Author's note]

Like I mentioned in Blazing Void, I'll be writing the chapters in rotation.

I will still release a chapter once a week but with inconsistent series.

As always, thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 05

Chapter 05: Different Perspectives

* * *

(Shirou's point of view)

The sky is dark, mirroring my current emotion.

[CLANG]

I block a swing as I grit my teeth.

"Shirou, you're so weak." The white haired young woman says.

[Clang, clang, clang]

 _Kanshou_ and _Bakuya_ begin trading blows with their mirror images.

Yes, both of us are wielding married blades.

However, the ones Illya wielded are longer and slimmer.

[Electric crackles]

…

I can't read them…

[CLANG]

I blocked an overhead slash with both blades.

"Of course you can't read them. I blocked your Tracing skill." My opponent declares with a sadistic smile.

?

"Didn't Goldie tell you before, Shirou? This world works like a game. Unless you level up your skills, you can't use it effectively. The reason you can't read my blades is because you didn't distribute your skill points."

[CLANG]

The woman forcefully draws her Kanshou look-alike.

[SMACK]

"GUH…!?"

When did she—

[Thud]

I scramble to stand on my feet.

"From the looks of it, you haven't fiddled with your skill points at all." She muses to herself.

…

Skill points…?

"Your HP is pretty high for a guy with low level. I guess Onii-chan is strong in some sense."

She brandishes the blades again.

…

"Shirou, aren't you going to fight back? You didn't even try to win." She tilts her head.

…

What am I doing?

Am I fighting again?

What for?

Is it to be an Ally of Justice?

What is my purpose here?

If I'm dead, why am I here?

"Shirou, stop ignoring me…!"

…

I stare at her blankly.

 _Anger, frustration, loneliness_

Those are the feelings on her face.

It is clearly expressed behind her raging tears.

"That's it… No more acting nice."

The woman wipes her tears.

Replacing those feelings, is pure resolve.

[Heart thumping]

My heart skips a beat.

Within that interval, the white haired young woman appears before me.

[Glass break]

It's a direct slash to my chest.

Nevertheless, I didn't bleed…

Some sort of glass barrier was protecting my flesh.

However, the pain behind it was real.

I feel as if I was being cut directly by a blade.

I know how it feels…

My duel with Archer—

[SMACK]

Illya lands a heavy kick to my stomach, snapping me back to reality.

[Air draft]

Another familiar sensation…

Getting kicked is like my routine during the Holy Grail War.

[THUD]

I let myself roll on the ground.

…

Reluctantly, I attempt to stand up.

[SMACK]

Once again, I was sent flying.

The strength of her kicks… somehow doesn't matter to me…

It's painful… yet, I didn't bother to whine…

What is this feeling?

[THUD]

I lie lifelessly on the asphalt road.

"You... you're not Shirou." Illya suddenly says.

?

"Shirou would never give up this easily… You're nothing more than a living corpse."

[Glass break]

The swords in her hands disappear.

…

"This is a waste of time… Killing you isn't worth it."

A bright light illuminates from her, cloaking her from my sight.

Now, Illya is back to her child form.

"Good bye, stranger. I hope this will be our last meeting."

As she utters those words, she walks away.

…

Why won't she finish me?

Why won't she end me!?

[Thunder roar]

[Rain droplet dripping]

Rain begins wetting my unmoving body.

Yet, I don't bother to move.

I am alive… but I am dead at the same time.

I have no purpose here…

A sword without a use is no different than a rusting metal pipe.

Why am I here?

…

Tohsaka, if you were in my situation, what would you do?

…

No answer from her…

Figures… she's not at my side anymore…

And she will never return…

…

Why?

Why did you leave me?

…

"Hahaha…" I start chuckling to myself.

No… Tohsaka never left me.

Until the very end, she stood by my side.

Tohsaka wasn't the one who left.

It was me.

I was the foolish one.

I left her behind to defeat Gilgamesh.

"I got what I wish for... The world was safe but I died trying."

…

This place… doesn't need me.

Even with monsters, the people are safe as long as they stay inside the city.

I am needed out there… out in the wilderness where monsters lurk.

They are waiting to pounce on innocent travellers.

That's right… I should go.

My strength is needed elsewhere.

* * *

/***scene break***/

* * *

(Noire's point of view)

[Storm raging]

My arms are folded, my right foot is tapping.

Raindrops are loud; a downpour to be exact.

Yet, the girl I'm waiting for is not here.

What is she doing!?

She told me that she'll be here after finishing her breakfast.

"Noire." A female voice calls out to me.

I turn around to face the newcomer.

"What is it, IF?" I question the brunette girl.

[Sigh]

The girl in loose blue overcoat lets out a sigh.

"Nepko fell asleep. I figure I should inform you."

My brows twitch.

The rage I'm feeling right now couldn't possibly be described.

"That Neptune… I swear I'll confiscate her pudding the next time she visits Lastation."

"Yep. That's totally going to make her cry." The newcomer starts giggling.

…

[Sigh]

"She should start acting like a CPU. At this rate, the future of Planeptune looks bleak."

"You're right, Noire. Though, I can't imagine Nepko being serious aside from being in her CPU form. Though, I simply can't stand that version her…" The girl mumbles.

Neptune in her CPU form was very arrogant.

Somehow, she lost her arrogance after that amnesia incident.

"Say, where's that red haired guy who sighed at me? I thought he is a worker here." IF suddenly asks.

?

"Why are you asking me? Emiya-kun should be working with Chian right now."

The girl places her right hand on her hip.

"Well, Chian told me that he's close with you. I figure you might know something about him."

?

"Why are you so interested in him?"

The girl pauses, pondering to herself.

I wait for her to respond.

"I don't know… Somehow, I feel like talking to him."

…

Could it be?

"Is he your type?"

The girl shakes her head, without flustering or panicking.

"Not really… I just had this strange urge to know him."

A confused expression is displayed on her face.

I guess she wasn't lying.

"Besides, I'm still angry at him for sighing at me. I bet he's been checking my racks but was disappointed that they weren't as big as Compa's…" She starts mumbling.

…

I can't help but to sweat drop at her remark.

"What's wrong with being flat? It's not like I want to be flat…" She mutters.

…

No comment.

"We-well… I got something to do. See you later, IF." I tell her.

I walk away, leaving the girl alone.

She resumes ranting about being flat.

* * *

/~cafeteria~/

* * *

"Onee-chan, what are you doing here?" Uni asks upon my arrival.

"I was getting bored. Not being in my office feels a bit… awkward."

My little sister tilts her head.

Aside from her, Nepgear, Rom and Ram are there.

The four of them were working on something.

I can't help but feel curious.

" _Ne, ne_ … Where's Illya-san?" One of the twins suddenly asks.

"Maybe she's out on an adventure again." Nepgear replies to the inquirer.

"Not again… She always did that without saying goodbye." The long haired sister of the twins starts pouting.

…

Illyasviel von Einzbern.

When she first appeared, I was wary of her intentions.

The fact that she appeared on the year of turbulence was suspicious.

The war between the CPUs was raging.

Somehow, she managed to convince Uni to befriend the other CPU candidates.

But because of that, Blanc, Neptune, Vert and I agree to sign a peace treaty.

The four landmasses became peaceful for a short time.

Nevertheless, the Red Rogue is what concerns me.

A tanned woman with snow white hair…

She is a peculiarity that has been plaguing Gamindustry for three years.

She is a criminal associated with hacking, robbery, and Vandalism.

So far, she hasn't harmed a single life…

However, the damage she did is causing the faith of my people to waver.

Do these two individuals have any connection?

"Assistant, may I have your attention?"

"Stop calling me an assistant!"

The blue haired girl smirks at my reaction.

* * *

/~somewhere in the factory~/

* * *

Still in her white coat, the girl led me to a secluded place.

"What is it, MAGES?"

A stern expression replaces her smirk.

"Have you considered it?" She questions me.

…

I shake my head.

"Why would Ganache betray me after years of serving me?" I question her back.

The girl averts her face, feeling a bit frustrated.

"I know it sounds hard to believe… but I suspect Ganache is planning an uprising. I still haven't found enough evidences to support my doubt."

…

"Still, I can't remove him from the Basilicom all of a sudden. Ganache is a hardworking man. He's like a backbone to Lastation's economy."

The blue haired girl remains unspoken.

"I see… I won't force you to believe in me. After all, my suspicion is without a basis. Do be careful, assistant. Your kindness is something a villain may exploit."

"Stop calling me an assistant!"

The girl giggles at my reaction.

"Anyways, it has been awhile since it rain. The weather report didn't say anything about a storm."

…

[Sigh]

After recomposing myself, I nod.

"Yes… it's been awhile since the last storm."

"They say the weather is a sign from gods. Perhaps this is a sign that a 'storm' is approaching."

…

"In case you forgot, I'm a goddess myself."

The girl giggles again.

"Yes, I know. It's hard to believe that the goddesses are no different from us, Makers." She says with a hint of humour.

[Sigh]

"It's harder to believe that one particular person is a goddess. I can't find any other goddess with such terrible attitude."

/***short scene break***/

In a different world, in a city called Axel… a goddess with blue hair sneezes.

"What's the matter, Aqua? I thought idiots don't catch cold." A brunette boy with a lazy face says to her.

"Shut up, _Bakazuma_! Show some respect to me! I'm the beautiful and great Aqua!" The goddess with a skimpy skirt yells at him.

"Shut up, _Damegami_. I wish I had Eris-sama instead…" The boy mutters to himself.

* * *

/***scene break***/

* * *

(Noire's point of view)

Somehow, I accidentally saw a vision of a different world…

Perhaps, Neptune is not the only useless goddess ever existed…

" _Moshi, moshi_ assistant-san…? I'm still here."

MAGES snaps me back to reality.

"Stop calling me an assistant!"

The blue haired girl smiles softly at me.

"I plan to conduct a more implicit investigation regarding the subject. We shall meet again, _kuro no megami_. _Loohcs tneve emag noitamina cisum…_ " She bows at me.

The girl resumes walking towards the exit.

…

"Um… In case you forgot, it's still raining."

MAGES freezes right before the door.

"I-I am a genius that combined science and magic. A mere rain won't deter me from reaching my goal." She says with haughty tone.

…

[Sigh]

"Whatever… Just don't catch a cold."

* * *

/~Neptune's room~/

* * *

I enter a formerly 'normal' lodging room.

Right now, _manga_ s are scattered all over the place.

One girl is lying lifelessly among them.

"Noire-san, were you looking for Onee-chan?"

Nepgear, the sister to lazy goddess asks me.

She realized that I was heading to Neptune's room, so she followed me here.

I nod to answer her question.

"She told me that she wanted to do a quest with me. So, I waited for her. There were no sign of the storm earlier so it's a rather fortunate that we didn't venture out."

The longhaired girl nods with a sweat drop.

"Somehow, Onee-chan's laziness managed to save the day."

[Sigh]

"What is she doing here anyways? Did Histoire chase her out again from Basilicom?"

The purple haired girl nods sheepishly.

"Yes…"

"Figures…"

It's always like this…

"Well, I'll let it pass for now."

I pick up some of the scattered _manga_ s.

?

One particular manga is rather intriguing.

Is it me or one of the characters on the cover looks awfully similar to Emiya-kun?

"Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya Drei…?" I utter the title.

"NOIRE…!"

!?  
Abruptly, the sleeping goddess awoke.

"Wha-what is it?"

Her purple eyes stare at me with terror.

"You… you said the title! We're going to be sued!"

"WHAT…!? All I did was mentioning the title!"

"You think they'd care!?"

Oh no!

What should I do!?

The lawsuits are coming to get me!

"Um… Noire-san and Onee-chan, this is a fanfiction. We won't get sued." Nepgear suddenly interjects.

…

Neptune and I exchange blank glance.

"Oh really…? Well shucks… I thought I was a goner. I guess I was popular enough to be written in fanfictions, aren't I?" The purple haired _megami_ says with a smile.

…

"Why you… Come over here, Neptune!"

"WAH…!?"

The shorter girl nimbly escaped my lunge.

"What did I do…!?" She asks with confused face.

"You scared the heck out of me!"

"You should stop attacking people when you're flustered, Noire. That's why you're always a loner." She comments with a silly face.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I'm not a loner!"

"NOIRE!" Neptune abruptly yells again.

!?

"Oh, what is it this time?"

"That's Shana signature quote! You're going to get sued for plagiarising her quote!" She points at me with terrified face.

…

"In case you forget, this is a fanfiction."

"Eh…?" The purple haired _megami_ tilts her head.

"Now then… What else can I plagiarise? Oh that's right. I can just—"

I walk closer to the confused girl.

"—do this! SHORYUKEN!"

[SMACK]

" _GUOH!"_

" _GUOH!"_

" _GUOH!"_

 _Neptune's voice echoed before the screen, as her HP reaches zero._

 _Her lifeless body were sent flying upward from the brunt of the mighty uppercut._

" _ **KO!**_ _"_

 _And the winning quote is displayed._

" _That's what you get for making me wait."_

"OI…!"

Neptune suddenly stands up.

"That's unfair! Why Noire get to _Shoryuken_ me!?"

I turn my back against her and flick my hair.

"I just feel like doing it."

"I'm not talking to you, Noire! I'm talking to the author! Why Noire get the entire spotlight all of a sudden!? You should be writing about me!"

?

She's talking to the what?

"Um, Onee-chan… I think that's for the author to decide." Nepgear interjects after remaining quiet.

"That's not cool! I'm the main character of this series!"

…

This is getting out of hand…

"Neptune, I think you stop complaining and start doing something more productive."

"Like what?" She tilts her head.

…

I look around the room.

"How about cleaning up the whole room?"

The _megami_ folds her arms and flashes one of her silly smirks.

"You know, this room will be clean by the next 'scene break'. The author is too lazy to describe how I'll be cleaning my room."

…

Hey author, write her cleaning task down the last detail.

That should teach her a lesson.

"Um, Noire-san… I think you shouldn't force the author to do something he didn't want to do." Nepgear interrupts my line of thinking.

?

"Wait… how did you what I was thinking?"

"Well… the author seems to take a liking to me. So, he wrote me as a character that acts as the mediator for him." The longhaired girl says with a sheepish face.

"WHAT…!? Nepgear, my little sister!"

The short girl stands up and places her hands on Nepgear's shoulders.

"Can you ask him to give me more screen time? I feel like most of my screen time is stolen by Noire."

…

"You know what? I think I got a new move to try."

"Eh…? Not another Street Fighter move!"

The girl attempts to escape the room.

…

She guessed it already…

However, the move I'm about to launch is—

* * *

/~cargo site, a few hours after that~/

* * *

The rain is still letting on, showing no sign of diminishing.

There's no reason to go out anyway…

"Yo, Noire…! What are you doing here?"

A familiar voice greets me from the back.

I turn around to face the blue haired mechanic.

"Hey Chian, how's work? I got bored so easily when I got nothing to do. Is there anything I could help?"

The girl places her right hand on her hip.

"Not really… With a storm outside, we can't do anything else aside from sitting on our butts. I didn't take account for a storm… I should have make preparations for this kind of situation."

[Sigh]

The mechanic lets out a sigh.

…

"Come to think of it, I failed to get you that one item that you requested."

An amused expression suddenly appears on her face.

"Oh, you mean that Lacrimae? Emiya already got it for me."

?

"Huh?"

"I don't know how he did it but somehow he conveniently obtained that item readily. I know he tailed you to Gaslin Cave but for him to obtain that rare item… He must be one heck of a lucky guy." Chain says while snickering.

…

How did he procure the Lacrimae?

You had to defeat an Ancient Dragon to obtain one.

Is he strong enough to defeat one on his own?

But I thought I slaughtered all of dragons back in that cave…

Something's fishy here…

"You know, I suspect him to be an eroge protagonist." The mechanic girl suddenly says.

?

"Huh?"

Chian retains her amused face.

"You know… since everything is happening so conveniently for him. I swear that event from earlier feels like a flag."

…

"Did you… fell for him?"

The blue haired girl shakes her head.

"Well… I sort of crushed the flag by screaming and running away. It feels odd… So that's how a heroine feels when the protagonist interacts with her…"

Chian puts on her thoughtful face.

…

"If Neptune hears you, she'll make a ruckus. It sounds like Emiya-kun is the current protagonist instead of her."

The factory owner shrugs.

"Well, not my place to suggest such thing. Is Neptune still napping?"

…

"It's more to KO-ed. I accidentally overused my strength and Psycho Crush-ed her consciousness to oblivion."

Shock replaces amusement.

"You did what?"

I scratch my cheek out of awkwardness.

"I used a Psycho Crusher…"

"You can do that here? This is a fanfiction, isn't it?" The blue haired girl asks.

I nod.

"I see… No wonder it feels so odd. I was acting like a strange fodder character. But rather… this is the first time I'm in a fanfiction! What's my role here? Is it a matchmaker?" She says in rather excited tone.

…

Hey, if this is a fanfiction, what's the tag for it?

Is it adventure or parody?

I was pretty sure our series is about adventure and parody.

…

No wonder Neptune enjoys breaking the fourth wall…

It feels… fun.

"Speaking of which Noire, I heard you got your own game."

"Yeah… It was a Hyperdevotion or something like that… I never paid attention to that though."

"That sounds like you alright. You won't bother with the small details. You just want to make Lastation a better place."

[Sigh]

Chian lets out a sigh.

"Though in that game, you were the main character. I wonder who the true protagonist of this fanfiction is."

…

"I don't know. Maybe we should ask Nepgear about it. Apparently, the author seems to take a shine on her."

"Really…? Then what about Emiya or Goldie? Those two came out of nowhere." The blue haired girl says.

?

Chian's right.

They must have a big role to play.

But the question is… what?

What is their role?

Is Emiya-kun and Goldie is another Plutia/Peashy case?

Those two were goddesses of a different dimension who somehow end up here causing trouble.

"Which dimension did they belong if that's the case?"Chian suddenly asks.

…

"I don't know… Maybe if we can contact Histoire, we can discern their true identity."

…

"Come to think of it, where are those two? I haven't seen them since the rain started."

The blue haired girl shrugs as an answer.

"The last time I saw Emiya was this morning."

…

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot."

Chian suddenly pulls out an object from her pocket.

Then, she hands it over to me.

?

"A wallet…?"

A mundane one on top of that…

"It's Emiya's. I forgot to return it to him this morning. Probably because I freaked out…" The girl scratches her head.

…

"So why did you give it to me?"

She places her hands on both side of her waist.

A toothy grin is visible on her face.

"I had the strangest feeling that you'll meet him soon."

…

[Sigh]

I flick my hair and turn my back against her.

"Fine… I'll return it to him if I saw him. You owe me a favour for this."

"And I'll pay you back with hard work, _megami_ -dono!"

…

Now then… where are you, Emiya-kun?

#Chapter End#

* * *

[Author's note]

Hey, guys! Sorry about the delay.

Anyways, I got good news and bad news.

The good news is, I finally started on my original fiction, which also a bad news for fanfiction, since I'll be focusing on my own fiction.

Another bad news is, I'll be putting my fics on hiatus until May.

Don't worry, I'll come back in May with my weekly updates.

Until then, I'll be focusing on my original work.

Anyways, I'll be updating one more chapter for Fate Conception - Blades of Seven Stars, Fate Remains Bleak and an EX chapter for Return by Death, a Path to Misery before going on hiatus.

I'll be back, I promise.

Besides, just like you guys, I don't like stories being left hanging just like that.

I would like to end my stories properly; every single one of them.

Nevertheless, that will take some time.

Thanks for reading! I'll return with chapters by May!


	7. Chapter 06

[Author's note]

I actually posted this chapter on the 3rd May. Somehow, the update notification didn't inform you guys. Luckily, someone enlightened me that there were no notifications but the chapters were up. So, I'm re-uploading them. Here's the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 06: Turbulence, Mutation

* * *

/~six months later~/

* * *

(Noire's point of view)

It's been half a year since I last saw Emiya-kun and Goldie.

I thought they were stuck out in the rain back then.

It turns out they disappeared.

However, I'm certain they're still around in Lastation.

Despite that, there were no signs of them…

…

Yes, we're doing a time skip.

Half a year ago, the weapon convention proceeded as planned.

However, nothing out of ordinary happened during that convention.

I find it odd…

I was sure that Arfoire would make a move that day.

Nevertheless, the convention went on smoothly.

Chian won third place in that convention.

The first place goes to Ganache, a man of high stature in Basilicom.

As I thought, Ganache was a hardworking man.

MAGES's accusation was completely off the mark.

Don't get me wrong.

I'm not saying that MAGES is lying.

Even so, Ganache didn't show any sign of insubordination nor making any suspicious moves.

…

Strangely, even Arfoire disappeared without a trace…

What is going on here?

"Onee-chan, would you like some hot chocolate?" My little sister, Uni offers.

I nod.

"Thanks, Uni. I could use some beverage."

The black haired girl nods as sign of acknowledgment.

"Now then… It's time to get some work done."

I fetch a paper from a pile of documents.

That's right; I'm back in my office.

As usual, my table is piling with documents and work related stuff.

" _Requesting for White Whale Ball_ " I read aloud.

?

Well, that's not hard mission but rather a stray mission.

If you want a White Whale Ball, you should send a request to Lowee.

White Whales don't float around in Lastation.

I put down the sheet; already figured out how to solve this request.

My right index finger automatically moves to a button.

The monitor by my side immediately turns on, displaying its usual desktop.

A moment later, the monitor flickers again.

This time a window shows up, with a familiar face on it.

"Good day, Blanc. I'm sorry to disturb you at this time of the day."

I greet the person on the monitor.

The person in question, a girl with short brown hair nods with blank expression.

"Knowing you Noire, it's probably work related."

I nod as a response.

"I got a request suited more for those in Lowee. I'll send the data immediately."

Blanc's eyes wander astray, showing that she is looking for something.

It's none of my business, so I won't bother asking about it.

"Ah… Is this the request?" The brunette girl says, showing that the file has arrived.

Suddenly, her eyebrows furrow.

?

That's unusual…

"Oi Noire, is this a joke? Who sent this request anyway?"

?

I inspect the request once again.

"—need ten thousand White Balls." I read a part of the request.

…

!

"You didn't read the whole request, did ya'? It's not impossible… but it will drive the White Whales to extinction. Monster hunting is fine but demanding that much is overkill." The CPU of Lowee comments on the application.

…

I nod, agreeing with her statement.

"Why would they need that much White Balls anyway?" I muse aloud.

"Here's your hot chocolate, Onee-chan." Uni suddenly interrupts my line of thought.

"Oh… Place it somewhere far from my work piles. There should be a coffee table next to the bookshelves."

I focus my eyes on the screen, searching for the requester.

?

"King of Heroes…?" I say aloud.

I've never heard of this name before…

Who is this guy?

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline that request. Preserving the monster ecology is part of a CPU's duty." Blanc informs me.

I nod at her remark.

"I understand. I will personally confront this 'King of Heroes' for making such reckless request."

If CPUs didn't monitor these requests, some hasty mercenaries might pick it up for the reward.

Now that I said it, how much money did the request off—

"FIFTY BILLION CREDITS…!?"

What the… where did he get that much money!?

With that amount of money, he can buy a quarter of Lastation!

"What is it, Noire?" Blanc asks, but still retained her blank face.

"Oh… it's nothing. The reward for the request was a bit shocking."

"The request alone is shocking if you ask me." The CPU of Lowee deadpans.

"Yeah… I'm lucky you're such a thorough CPU."

The brunette girl forms a small smile.

"Thorough…? I was just wondering what kind of request you, a prideful CPU, would ask for my help."

…

"I guess people change. If we disregard our origin, we're no different from Makers." I tell her.

"Yeah right… The last thing I need to hear is you apologizing for something you did wrong." Blanc says with hint of sarcasm.

…

"What if I say… I did apologize to someone?"

The CPU of Lowee stares at the screen with a frozen 'smirk' expression.

That smirk clearly yells " _Yeah right_ ".

[Sigh]

"Well, if you don't believe me… that will be your problem. Anyways, thanks for humouring me."

Then, Blanc's face suddenly morphs.

A shocked expression is clearly on her face.

"What the f$#%...!? Are you really Noire…!? The Noire I know don't apologize to someone!"

I forgot Blanc could be very… foulmouthed…

"Who wrote that scene!? Are you fu#$ ng with me, writer!? What's next? Is it me getting tentacle raped by a Dogoo!?"

"Okay, Blanc. See you later."

I cut off the communication before it gets worse.

Anyways, thank you author for censoring the words from getting into my head.

"Now then—"

Let's get to the bottom of this.

I remove myself from my seat and walk towards the balcony.

"Onee-chan, where are you going?" Uni suddenly asks.

"Oh, I'm going to pay someone a visit for his eccentric request." I reply to her.

"Can I come along?" My sister asks.

…

"Don't bother. You'll just get in my way. There're plenty of things you can do here. Make yourself useful and manage the documents."

The black haired girl nods slowly.

"I… I understand."

"Okay. See you later, Uni."

* * *

/***Interlude***/

* * *

(Uni's point of view)

Onee-chan makes her way to the balcony and transform.

Ah… Onee-chan looks so beautiful in that form…

I wish I could transform like her…

In a split second, Onee-chan disappears from my sight, taking flight over Lastation's landscape.

…

A lone cup sits on the coffee table.

"Onee-chan didn't even look at it…"

Am I… really useful?

Can I even help Onee-chan?

* * *

/***Scene break***/

* * *

(Noire's point of view)

According to the address on the document, King of Heroes should live just about here.

I arrive at some kind of skyscraper.

There's a giant billboard displaying its name.

"Goldie's Babylonian Tower…?"

Why the name sounds so familiar?

I undo my transformation upon landing.

"What kind of company is this? Why I have never heard of it?" I ponder to myself.

I pull out a tablet and try searching for its name.

…

Okay… I didn't expect this…

So, King of Heroes bought half of Lastation's industrial factories these past six months?

No wonder he's ridiculously rich…

I dare say his wealth is comparable to us, CPUs, minus Neptune.

What's more surprising… it fails to catch my attention until today.

How did this company manage to sneak past my observation?

"Hmm…?"

Well, this is a surprise…

A man I recognized shows up at the scene.

"Lady Black Heart… It's a shocker meeting you here." The bespectacled man wearing a brown gentleman's suit greets me.

"Ganache…" I utter his name.

The man with neatly combed hair simply nods.

"I take it you've been dealing with 'King of Heroes'?"

Ganache simply chuckles.

"It's plain obvious, isn't it? Do not worry, Lady Black Heart. The deals I've struck mean nothing but profit to Lastation. So far, our landmass has been accumulating income at astonishing rate. It's all thanks to the King of Heroes."

…

It's true that the economy in Lastation has been flourishing lately.

The odd thing is, Lastation has become a bit 'green'…

It's almost like a Leanbox copy.

Factories are equipped with environmental friendly equipments and trees are everywhere throughout the landscape.

The steam punk environment that I'm used to is transforming into… a garden.

It's literally a huge garden.

It's not a bad thing but I find it… unusual.

I bet the Noire from other dimensions would gawk at the mere scenery.

"Mister Ganache, our King awaits."

Abruptly, my line of thoughts was interrupted by a man wearing black suit.

Technically, it's not a rare sight in Lastation.

However, with the amount of 'green' I've seen lately, 'green' is the new 'black'.

"Oh… Is this lady an acquaintance of yours, Mister Ganache?" The newcomer asks.

He's probably the company's receptionist.

Apparently, he didn't know who I was.

It's not a strange thing since only a selected few knew my secret identity.

Wow, I sound like a superhero.

But unlike Noire from other dimensions, I hid my 'human' form from the rest of Lastation.

Blanc, Neptune and Vert also did the same with their respective landmasses.

It's probably because of the circumstances that we're facing.

"Yes. Lady Noire here is an acquaintance of mine. Am I allowed to bring outsiders?" The bespectacled man asks the receptionist.

"The King is in good mood so he'll allow uninvited guests. Please, come with me."

The man opens the glass door, inviting us inside.

* * *

/~a few minutes later, inside an elevator~/

* * *

Ganache and I stand side by side as the elevator takes us upward.

The receptionist has already left us.

"So, who is this King of Heroes? How long have you been dealing with him?" I ask the bespectacled man.

Ganache fixates his glasses, attempting to look professional.

"I met him about six months ago right before the weapon convention. He was a charismatic man of a divine degree."

…

For Ganache to look up at this man… he must be a very appealing individual.

"Yes… Perhaps, the King is the better ruler for Lastation."

?

"Wait… What did you just said?"

"Ah… It's nothing. I was just mumbling nonsense." The bespectacled man shrugs my question off.

I was certain he's been saying something ominous…

Was it my imagination?

[Ding]

"We're here." Ganache declares.

We walk out from elevator and we are greeted with a magnificent tropical sight.

Wait…

"What's a tropical landscape doing in a tower!?"

"The King is a man that enjoys peaceful environment. While he favours gold colour scheming, he prefers the natural beauty that is the nature." Ganache informs me while fixating his glasses.

…

Why won't he move to Leanbox then?

That landmass is all about greenery.

"Pardon me. But I can't help but wonder; why did you come here, Lady Noire?" Ganache finally realizes the oddity of this situation.

"I came here to turn down a request that was sent to my office. The request that he asked was too demanding. He should consider the ecology before making such reckless application."

"I see… Considering the King's good mood, he'll probably humour you." The man muses while stroking his chin.

…

Why this 'King' person sounds like he has more authority than me, the CPU?

Is it because he owns half of the landmass's industrial section?

"Knowing the King, he'll likely sunbathing by now." Ganache adds.

Sounds like a typical rich guy…

Oh well… it's none of my business.

Let's get this over with.

"So, where's the King?"

* * *

/~a few minutes later, somewhere inside the tropical garden~/

* * *

We arrive in some kind of artificial river.

This 'King' person must have spent a fortune on this building…

Even a Basilicom isn't this fancy…

I could ask the staffs to renovate it but…

No, no, no, no… That's wasteful!

I don't need all these luxury.

It's too gaudy!

"You seem to be enjoying yourself, my King."

Ganache's voice snaps me back to reality.

"Ah yes… The gentle sunlight on this world is as soothing as my previous garden. It is truly a world worthy of my collection."

An unfamiliar voice replies to Ganache's statement.

I glance around, looking for the speaker.

And there he is.

He's a blond man with red blood eyes wearing nothing.

He's literally—

[Heart thumping]

"KYAAAA…!"

HE'S NAKED!

"Oh… I certainly didn't expect an extra company." The blond man walks closer to us.

"St-st-stop…! Don't get closer!"

A strange expression appears on his pretty face.

Then, he simply strokes his glittering blond hair.

"What's the matter, woman? Does the sight of your King baffle you?"

[Heart thumping]

"Ge-ge-GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU PERVERT!"

Despite that, he keeps walking closer.

"I-I'm warning you! I'll blast you away!"

The 'King' has an amused smirk on his face.

My threats don't seem to faze him.

"You brought me an interesting virgin, mongrel. I certainly didn't expect to be greeted with such venomous words."

"I apologize, my King. I hope our Lady Noire didn't offend you." The bespectacled man bows at the naked man.

With that, he walks closer.

[Heart thumping]

"Wa-wa-wa-wa… No…"

And he is closer.

[Heart thumping]

"No…"

The blond man is only a few steps away.

[Heart thumping]

"Don't do this to me…"

The golden glow of censorship protects my sight from seeing his 'sword'.

Yet, my anxiety lingered as the 'sword' becomes closer each second.

[Heart thumping]

"Someone, help me…"

And so, the man is before me… easily towering over my height.

Without hesitation, he seizes my chin, forcing my face to stare at him.

"Hmm… Where have I seen this face before?"

His blood red eyes stare directly into mine, as if looking through my soul.

"What brought you here, goddess of Regality?"

The blond man lets go of my chin and turns around.

[Heart thumping]

Nevertheless, my heart is still racing from the shock of it.

Wait…

"Did you just… call me a goddess…?"

The naked man sashays away from me before retrieving a piece of clothing from some kind of dimensional pocket.

"I can tell a divine being with a single glance, Kuro no Megami. After all, I am the oldest king of humanity."

He covers his body with the clothing from earlier and a throne appears behind him.

…

"To claim to be the oldest king of humanity… You must be one delusional man."

"KUHAHAHAHA…!"

The blond man laughs at my remark.

Treating my statement as a joke, the King of Heroes takes his seat on the throne.

Why the throne looks so familiar?

"To call me, Gilgamesh, a delusional man…? I expected no less from a goddess."

He rests one of his arms on the throne while the said arm is supporting his cheek.

The amusement on his face never seems to cease.

Am I that funny of a person?

"I loathe divine beings such as you. Yet, I cannot condemn you for being what you are. Unlike the gods and goddesses from my previous garden, you actually care for the mortals' wellbeing. For that, you are excusable."

?

What is he talking about?

"Now… What is your purpose of being here, _kuro no megami_?"

Oh, I almost forgot…

I pull out the document and point it at him.

"This is a request from your company. It was signed personally by you."

The blond man nods.

"Yes. It is I, King of Heroes, who sent that request."

…

"Well, you see… The request is a bit… too extreme. Why would you need that much White Whale Balls?"

A smirk appears on his face.

"I do not need such worthless materials. My true intention is to dispose the world of the White Whales."

!

He-he knew…!

"Why would you do that…!? Don't you know the world ecology would be affected…?"

The King of Heroes gestures his arm.

"Watch…" He utters.

[Click]

A large screen appears before us after he clicked his finger.

The screen shows a White Whale floating around.

Wait a sec…

That's not the White Whale that I knew…

"What is that?"

Different from the usual White Whale, the skin looks thicker and the eyes are red.

Razor sharp teeth are visible from here.

Other than that, it seems like a number of extra fins grow on it.

"This creature has undergoes mutation. Soon, the whole species will transform into savage beasts that will eradicate the whole 'ecology'. I have foresighted this since my arrival." The King explains to me.

I stare at the screen again.

So the White Whales are mutating…?

I need to warn Blanc—

Wait…

The scenery behind it looks familiar…

!

That's—

"There's a small settlement in that area. Shame, it won't survive the creature's rampage."

Ganache comments on the situation.

"Are you kidding me…!? I won't let that thing kill my people!"

I need to get there fast!

!

Suddenly, a portal opens before me.

"Take that exit. It will take you ten kilometres away from that abysmal creature." The King says with a gesture of his hand.

…

"I'll deal with you later… ACCESS…!"

[Flash]

In a split second, I transform into my CPU mode.

"A fair warning; that creature won't have the same attack pattern as its normal counterpart."

The King of Heroes warns me.

With a smirk, I enter the portal.

* * *

/***Interlude***/

* * *

"She's certainly a quirky one…" The golden man muses.

"Does she fascinate you, King of Heroes?" The bespectacled man asks the half naked man.

The King merely smirks.

"I would say she's different from the deities that I have known. Nevertheless, I have no desire to make her mine."

Ganache, the man in suit, nods at the King's remark.

"Your hypocrisy never fails to amuse me, mongrel. Your conversation from earlier has intrigued my interest." Gilgamesh says while resting his head on fist.

"Ah… You have overheard it." The man in question fixates his glasses without flinching.

"You claimed to do it for the sake of Lastation. Yet, your true scheme is preparing it for the White Goddess."

The King unveils the hypocrite's plan.

Yes, Ganache was preparing the land for the incoming invasion.

"Will you stop me, my King?" The 'betrayer' inquires.

"Alas, my role is to observe. While I wish to claim this land as mine, I cannot retain this form for long. Such is the fate of a fallen king."

[Flash]

Light covers the King's body and a small blond child emerges from the light.

"If you mongrels desire for bloodshed, I shall remain in the sideline." The blond child claims, still retaining his 'adult' persona.

"I thank you, my King." Ganache bows at the youthful Gilgamesh.

After that, the bespectacled man turns around and leaves the King's abode.

He has a huge plan ahead of him.

"No matter where or when I go, conflicts rear their ugly heads. Now then… what will you do, Faker? Will you take part in these imprudent hostilities? Will you uphold your foolish ideal?" Gilgamesh muses to himself.

* * *

/***Interlude II***/

* * *

The bespectacled man exits the tower and walks his way to a secluded place.

Surrounding the tower is a thick forest teeming with monsters.

Yet, Ganache is there.

Why?

The simple answer is; he is expecting someone.

"You're late." The man utters.

Two silhouettes appear from behind the trees.

One was a woman with gray skin as if she was a living corpse.

Her attire consists of a sultry black dress that emphasizes her assets.

Her companion is a rat-like creature that stands on two feet.

"Shut up. We maybe collaborating but you're not the boss of us." The rat-like creature claims as a heart-shaped object on its tail sways.

The woman merely smirks while tilting her witch-like hat.

"The King has spoken; he had no interest to interfere with us." Ganache informs his accomplice.

"Is that so…? His intervention six months ago ruined our entire plan. Are you sure he is trustworthy?" The witch-like woman inquires.

"You're one to talk. It's only a matter of time for you to double-cross me. I am a traitor but I am not stupid, Arfoire. Your intention is very clear; you wish to dominate Gamindustry." The man says as he fixates his glasses.

A confused expression appears on Arfoire's face.

"You knew yet you still collaborate with us. Are you that confident to subdue us when the time comes?" She inquires.

The bespectacled man places his right arm at his hip.

"The enemy of my enemy is not my friend. But I can still use him to my advantage. I cannot dispose the Black Goddess on my own. I need someone with the power to do so. You just happen to fit the bills."

Arfoire forms a smirk.

"Ara…? What will happen after I dispose Black Heart? Haven't you thought of that?" She questions the man.

"The arsenal of weaponry I own is more than enough to take you on. While it proved worthless on goddesses, it work wonders on scum such as you."

Yes, both parties despise each other.

Nevertheless, they choose to work together.

What an ironic display…

"Hoho, looks like someone on a high horse. No matter… We'll settle our dispute in another day." The witch-like woman declares.

Ganache turns his back against them, without hesitation or worries.

He is more than confident to take them on.

Unlike what he claimed, the weapons and artilleries under his command were more than capable to destroy a single CPU.

They were specifically built to defeat CPUs.

He's been preparing for war ever since the goddesses' descend.

What he didn't expect… is the peace they are having right now.

Much to his surprise, the four CPUs of the landmasses in Gamindustry decided to have a truce.

To him, it wasn't bad… yet it was unsettling.

The peace that they're experiencing right now feels hollow.

Ganache was confused, anxious to find answers in this fake amity.

Alas, he ends up with greater apprehension.

What's behind the peace pact?

Why did Black Heart sign the deal?

How will it affect the people of Lastation?

There is no answer…

The peace pact was sudden… and it was doubtful in the bespectacled man's opinion.

The CPUs have been in war for thousands of years.

Then they signed a peace pact all of a sudden.

As a cautious man, Ganache finds this suspicious.

Still, he is a citizen of Lastation.

It is his duty to serve for the betterment of his homeland.

So, why is he planning uprising?

"The pure and innocent White Heart. I believe Lastation deserve your grace." The bespectacled man says, ignoring his 'accomplices'.

"Oh boy… He's going to preach. Let's get out of here." The rat-like creature says to the witch-like woman.

"I couldn't agree less." Arfoire simply responds.

The duo disappears from Ganache's sight.

"Soon, Lastation will be yours, _shiro no megami_."

* * *

/***scene break***/

* * *

(Noire's point of view)

Upon exiting the portal, I find myself floating above lush green forest.

"Where is it?" I mutter.

I summon my blade, preparing for a fierce fight.

Blondie said its attack pattern will be different from the normal White Whale.

I wonder how it will fight…

No matter.

I will cut it down.

There's nothing my sword can't cut.

First things, first—

"Where is that thing!?"

I was sure it's bigger than the regular one.

How can I miss it?

Did the King of Heroes teleport me to the wrong coordinate?

…

Wait a sec…

Is it me or the sky suddenly goes dark?

…

Bingo.

[Whale wailing]

I turn around and face-to-face with the mutated whale.

"There you are…!"

The creature was floating above the clouds.

I grip my sword with both arms and a power circle appears below my feet.

"HIIYAAH…!"

Without hesitation, I charge at the creature.

I land a swift slash at its underbelly.

[Whale wailing]

I manage to get its attention.

Its body bends, shifting its course towards me.

Unfortunately for the said creature, I'm an agile opponent.

Due to its massive size, I can easily barrage a number of slashes as I fly.

[Whale wailing]

?

Not even a single scratch?

No, that's not it…

My damage is too low…

"Did my level go down?"

I dodge a fin thwack and fly a bit further from the whale.

Upon reaching a safe distance, I envision my stats in my head.

* * *

#*~ ~*#

 _ **{Noire: CPU of Lastation}**_

 _ **LVL: 101**_

 _ **STR: 455**_

 _ **AGI: 678**_

 _ **CON: 532**_

 _ **DEX: 631**_

 _ **MGI: 478**_

#*~ ~*#

* * *

…

Nothing seems out of ordinary.

My strength stat is a bit lower.

If it was Blanc, it's probably above 700.

[Whale wailing]

!

Oh, I almost forgot about this thing.

I flick my snow white hair backward.

"So, you wish to challenge me, the CPU of Lastation? You're ten thousand years too earlier!"

The mutated whale charges toward me with its mouth open.

Razor sharp teethes are visible from where I float.

With a smirk, I swing my sword backward.

Multicoloured aura imbued my blade.

"Rainbow Sword…!"

The blade grows two meters longer and a meter wider.

I surge towards the whale, swinging my weapon.

[Blade screeching]

My blade meets the whale's wide jaw.

Like I said; it's ten thousand years too early.

I force my sword to rip through its jowl.

I fly to its side, dragging my blade along.

I pull out my sword upon reaching its tail.

The fight is over.

"Now, scatter to pieces."

[Finger click]

[Glass break]

I snap my fingers and the mutated whale disperse into countless glass shards.

It doesn't matter how thick your hide or how high your HP was.

There's nothing I can't cut.

"That should settle it."

I swing my sword to my side and flick my hair.

It was an easy victory.

…

But still… the fact that my basic attacks can barely scratch it…

Mercenaries and the military units will have a hard time facing it.

"I need to warn the other landmasses."

?

Abruptly, the sky turns dark again.

…

Don't tell me there's one more…

I glance upward.

!

"No…"

It was a sight of horror…

Instead of one, I was greeted with a dozen of mutated White Whales.

"How is this happening?"

Gritting my teeth, I point my weapon at the obtrusive creatures.

This is my duty.

As the CPU of this landmass, I will not let any of these abominations ravage my people.

* * *

/~several White Whales later~/

* * *

I hacked, I stabbed, and I slashed.

I have killed thirteen of them.

And they're still coming…

"This is bad…"

I prided myself with my combat prowess.

However, my stamina isn't infinite…

Just beyond where I float, a small village is situated.

If I retreat, the village will surely be destroyed.

"I was reckless…"

I thought I could do this alone…

I didn't expect there will be more of them…

"If I fall here… Uni will take care of the rest."

That's right.

Uni is still in the Basilicom.

I guess… I should at least tell her…

[Whales wailing]

"Shut up. Can't you see I'm trying to be dramatic here?"

Who am I kidding?

I can't fall here.

I will defeat these abominations!

"In the name of Gamindustry, you shall not pass! Even if I were to go down, I will take hundreds of you along!"

" _Mind if I barge in?"_

"Huh…?"

A strange voice permeates my head, telling me to move aside.

[Air draft]

A powerful blow passes by, heading straight for the whales.

The unknown projectile warps the space as it travels.

[WHALES WAILING]

[GLASS BREAKS]

The mutated creatures were tangled inside its space distortion, killing them in the process.

There were more than twenty of them.

However, all of them were destroyed, resulting with rain of glass shards.

…

"What was that?"

That was the only thing I could say.

* * *

/***Interlude***/

* * *

A tanned man stands alone thousands of meters away from the battlefield.

A smirk is visible on his face.

He lowers his long black bow and let it disperse into shards.

Knowing his presence is no longer needed, he turns around.

His red cape flutters, blown by the wind.

"Stay safe, Noire…"

He disappears from the place where he stood.

#Chapter End#

* * *

[Author's note]

Well guys, I'm back!

It's been awhile since I last wrote any fanfiction so I might need some time to get the groove on.

So, I decide to finish one series before starting another.

The first one I'm going to focus is Blazing Void.

Usually, I'll limit a story around 60k words to 100k words per series.

That's the standard word counts for most novels.

Sometimes, I find the word counts in fanfiction mind boggling.

Gabriel's Blessing for example; he wrote 1 million words for a single title.

Seriously, most of the time it was info dump instead of the actual plot.

Then again, we wrote fanfictions.

We're amateurs.

As amateurs, we should strive to be better.

I wonder what GB is doing right now.

Well, thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 07

Chapter 07: The gathering

* * *

/~the sky of Lastation, nearby Basilicom~/

* * *

(Noire's point of view)

What was that?

I've never seen anything like it…

A projectile so powerful… capable of eliminating anything in its path…

The shooter missed me on purpose.

He even gave me a warning.

…

Yes, he did it on purpose.

It was a WARNING!

He was showing his power to me!

"Oh, that bastard…!"

Is he saying that I was weak?

I'll show him!

The next time he shows up, I'll beat him to a pulp!

Nobody makes fun of a CPU!

Especially me; the CPU of Lastation!

?

Oh, I'm home already…

I didn't realize it earlier since I was busy mulling over the event…

I descent and land on the balcony.

[Flash]

After that I undo my transformation.

"Yo, Noire…! Good job, today!" Neptune gives me thumbs up.

The purple haired goddess is relaxing on a longue chair.

She had sunglasses on her face, while keeping her usual outfit.

"Well thank you, Neptune. Of course I'll do a good job." I reply to her praise.

…

Wait a sec…

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

My yelling manages to catch her off-guard, causing her to fall off from the chair.

"Geez Noire… Why did you yell all of a sudden?" The 'girl' picks herself up.

"You know why I yell! What is a neighbouring CPU doing at my place!?" I question her, slightly shouting.

Neptune begins fidgeting her fingers.

"Well, you see Noire… Histy kicked me out again."

…

"Um…" A timid voice manages to catch my attention.

I turn around, facing the source of the voice.

And there's Nepgear, the sister to the poor excuse of a goddess.

"I'm sorry if the author suddenly brought us up. But it's for plot convenience." The longhaired girl claims.

Meanwhile, Uni was by her side.

Apparently, even she got confused by Nepgear's statement.

"Oi, oi… the author is giving you too much job." She comments.

…

[Sigh]

I let out a sigh.

"Actually, it is rather convenient. I was about to gather the CPUs." I declare.

"EH…!?" Neptune suddenly yells.

"What is it now, Neptune?" I ask her tiredly.

"Is it time already!? Is it the time for the great and magnificent Neptune to take the stage and save the day!?" The girl says with ecstatic tone.

…

[Sigh]

"Whatever… Just come along. I need to call Blanc and Vert."

"Hoho…! IT IS TIME! Behold my elegance! Not even an eroge protagonist can match the quirky Neptune!" The goddess claims.

…

You know… in most fanfictions, you were the main heroine.

And you kept being paired to the main character of another series.

In other words, you were the fodder for 'him' to show off.

If I remember it right, most of them were Naruto…

…

I recalled some fics even paired me with that blond ninja.

Oh wait… most of the fics were harem.

"You know Noire… please don't remind me of those fics… I feel miserable." Neptune suddenly interjects.

"Eh…? You can hear my thoughts!?"

"Technically, everyone reading this fiction can hear it." The goddess claims.

…

Is that so?

Well, you know what?

I don't like such stories…

We, characters have our own personalities.

Yes, we are tools for the authors to use.

However, as a character, I prefer to stand on my own instead of being a dumb bimbo that fall in love with a supposedly powerful male protagonist.

"Well said, Noire! Go tell them! In fact, tell them that I want to be a protagonist in my own crossover! Stop making me fall in love with a guy just because he's cooler or more popular!" Neptune says with excitement.

…

There, I said it…

Seriously, please stop making me some kind of heroine that needs saving.

I don't really need it.

And that includes you, author!

Though, I was certain that shot from earlier was a war declaration…

* * *

/~at the Basilicom, later~/

* * *

Blanc and Vert arrive after a while.

Truthfully, this meeting should take place in Lowee, the heart of the current crisis.

But since Neptune is here, might as well gather all of them here.

"What is it, Noire? You cut me off in the video call earlier. Now, you summoned me?" The white goddess, still hasn't revert her CPU form, says with annoyed tone.

"Ara, ara… Nepgear, you are here?" Vert comments, unconcern with my summoning.

The green goddess is also in her CPU form.

"Blanc, Vert…! Come down already! We got a plot to progress!" Neptune tells them.

"Since when did you care about plot progression…?" Blanc asks her with amused tone.

[Flash]

The two of them descent and undo their transformations.

Now, both of them are in their human form.

Blanc, a small brunette girl and Vert, a blond young woman with magnificent body…

"Vert-san…!"

"Nepgear…!"

And the two of them hug.

"Nepu…!? Nepgear, what are you doing!? Your big sister is over here!" Neptune starts to panic.

"But Nee-san… Vert's bosom feel so awesome, _funya_ ~"

The longhaired girl continues to revel under Vert's bountiful pair of breasts.

You know, I didn't summon her for this…

"Nepgear…!"

Neptune attempts to detach her sister from Vert.

"Stop forcing her, Neptune. Let the girl enjoys herself." The blond goddess says.

"Shut up, Vert! I'm not giving my sister to you!" The purple haired girl retorts.

…

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but we got a situation." I decide to say.

" _Funya~_ " Nepgear moans again.

Everyone seems to ignore me…

"Damn that Thunder Tits! Someday, I'll— Grr…!"

Meanwhile, Blanc is overflowing with jealously.

"Nepgear, stop hugging Vert-san…!"

For some reason, Uni decides to join Neptune and attempt to pull Nepgear away from Vert.

"Thanks, Uni-chan!"

The two of them nod and pulls harder.

"I don't wanna let go~" The longhaired girl says, firmly hugging the blond woman.

"I want to hug Vert-san too! It's not fair you can hog her to yourself!" Uni says.

…

"NOT YOU TOO…!"

* * *

/~after the shenanigan~/

* * *

Blanc, Neptune, Vert and I are inside my office.

"So what's the problem, Noire? Don't tell me you got lonely." The purple haired girl says nonchalantly.

"Another word from you, Neptune and I'll give you a Shoryuken."

"NEPU…!?"

And she shuts her trap off.

The last Street Fighter move gave her nightmares for weeks.

Probably because it has purple aura… which reminds her of eggplants?

She did mention something about an eggplant monster launching Psycho Crusher…

…

Wait, am I the eggplant!?

There's no way I look like that!

…

Do I?

"Is it about that nonsensical request from earlier?" Blanc decides to ask.

I nod to answer her question.

"Yes. It turns out something big is going on here."

"Are you saying the guy behind it was influential…?" She concludes.

"Yes… but that's not exactly the main problem."

"Hey Vert, do you think the author will make a scene break here? It's kinda boring to hear Noire's explanation."

"Ara…? I would not know, Neptune. I am not familiar with the author's writing tendency. Maybe Blanc has a better grasp of him. She is writing fanfictions."

…

I'm so going to hit her…

* * *

/***Interlude***/

/~Basilicom, lobby~/

* * *

(Uni's point of view)

My arms are folded and my eyes are narrowed.

A purple haired girl is fidgeting before me.

I glance away, refusing to see her face.

"Um, Uni-chan… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to hog Vert-san all by myself."

…

Despite that, I still don't forgive her.

Stupid Nepgear…

[Door click]

Suddenly, the door is opened.

A white haired man in janitorial uniform enters the scene.

"Excuse me." He says as he enters.

"Oh, it's you." I utter.

The tanned man bows when he sees me.

He's a worker we hired about four months ago.

He is very diligent and thorough with his cleaning duty.

Once, he wiped the Basilicom's floor until it sparkled.

I swore I could see my own reflection…

"Don't mind me. I'll be doing my job." He tilts his hat and walks away.

…

"Wait, Janitor-san."

"Hmm…?" The man stops in his track.

"I need your help with something."

* * *

/~Uni's workshop~/

* * *

I lead him to my workshop.

…

"Nepgear, why are you following me?"

"Eh…? I can't?" The girl tilts her head.

All of a sudden, the man chuckles at our conversation.

"Why can't she come in here? I thought she was your friend." The janitor says wittily.

"She is my friend… but I'm angry at her right now." I tell him.

…

Wait, why would I share my feeling with this guy?

"Uni-chan… what can I do to make up?" Nepgear asks with guilty face.

…

"Don't have fun without me…"

"Eh…?" She tilts her head.

"I want to have fun with you! Friends are supposed to have fun together!"

"Uni-chan…"

The purple haired girl stares at me with sparkling eyes.

"Do-don't get me wrong… I just don't want you to have fun all by yourself…"

"Uni-chan…!"

!

Abruptly, the longhaired girl hugs me.

"Wa-wait…! Let go of me!"

I attempt to push the girl away.

I ram my left palm on her face.

"I refuse…! I will never let go of Uni-chan!" The girl claims with deformed face.

"Nepgear…!" I yell in frustration.

No matter how strong I pushed, Nepgear still won't let go.

[Squish]

…

Did she just…!?

"St-stop it…! That tickles!"

Stop groping my breast!

"Um… I think I'll leave you two alone for the time being." The janitor suddenly says.

He turns around and walks away.

!

"St-stop…! I need your help with something!"

* * *

/~after that~/

* * *

"So, what do you need help with…?" The tanned man asks, with a hint of blushing.

"I'm sorry, Uni-chan… I didn't mean to squeeze your breast." The longhaired girl says apologetically.

[Sigh]

I let out a sigh.

Then, I point at my weapon display.

Of course it is displaying guns.

"I'm sorry, Miss Uni but I'm no good with guns." The man claims.

I shake my head.

"That's not it. I can't get my guns out. Something is wrong with the 'open' button." I tell him.

"Hoh… I thought you can fix that on your own." The man muses.

…

I love to tinker with guns and other form of firearms but… wiring is not my expertise.

"Let me take a look at it." He declares.

Since we're inside a workshop, he has everything he needs in order to work.

He picks up a screwdriver and dislodges some screws, opening the panel.

I could see him muttering something to himself.

For some reason, this janitor is very proficient in repairing electrical appliances.

He helped out with most of Basilicom's maintenances.

I heard this year's maintenance is cheaper than last year's.

"EH…!?"

For some reason, Nepgear seems very surprised.

"What is it, Miss Nepgear?" The tanned man asks.

He's currently cutting off some wires.

"You're not supposed to remove that wire." The girl claims.

?

Oh, now I remember!

Nepgear is an expert with electronics.

She loves working with robots so she knows a thing or two about wiring.

So, the janitor is doing it wrong?

"Unfortunately Miss Nepgear, this wire is faulty. It is the reason why the button won't work." He claims.

The purple haired girl takes the wire and inspects it.

"But it looks normal. I can't see— Eh?"

Something seems to surprise her.

"There is a small tear inside it. Since it was covered with PVC, you can't see it unless you cut it open and inspect its cross-section." The janitor claims, gesturing his right hand while doing so.

…

"How did you know? I mean, normally we can't detect it just by looking."

The tanned man smirks at her.

"It's magic."

* * *

/~back at the lobby~/

* * *

"Thank you for helping me out." I bow at the janitor.

He bows as well.

"If you need help, just ask. Now if you excuse me, I'll be returning to my cleaning duties." He says before walking away.

…

?

For some reason, Nepgear is eyeing the janitor with glittering eyes.

"Nepgear, why are you looking at him like that?"

"Uni-chan…"

!

The girl suddenly grabs my shoulders.

"That man could possibly help me build the ultimate Drill Machine…!"

Drill Machine…?

Is she talking about that weird looking robot again…?

"What's his name? Can I have his contact number?" The girl asks ecstatically.

She rocks my body back and forth, demanding the man's information.

"St-stop it… I feel… dizzy…"

Noticing her mistake, Nepgear finally stops.

"I'm sorry, Uni-chan. I didn't mean to do that."

The girl starts fidgeting her fingers.

[Sigh]

I can't blame her for that.

Nepgear can be very thrilled when it involves drills.

I am the same… with guns.

[Hyperdimension ringtone]

Someone is calling Nepgear.

The longhaired girl quickly retrieves her tablet.

It was a video call from Lowee.

"Nepgear…!"

Ram's voice is audible from the device.

"Hi Rom-chan, Ram-chan...!" The purple haired girl greets the twin.

"Ah, I could see Uni-chan from here! So, you did go to Lastation!" The longhaired brunette says.

"No fair… we wanna go there too…" I could hear Rom's timid voice.

"Blanc-san didn't allow you to come along?" Nepgear muses, tilting her head.

"Onee-chan said she went there for work. But why Nepgear gets to come along!?" Ram exclaims.

"Actually, I got here because my sister decides to visit. Coincidentally, Noire was about to gather the CPUs." The longhaired girl says, scratching her cheek.

However, her answer didn't sooth the twin's jealousy.

I could see their cheeks puffed, showing they are pouting.

Before the four CPUs signed the peace treaty, we used to travel together.

Oddly, we didn't know each other identities.

But it was fun back then.

We get to play, eat and sightseeing with each other.

Though when Nepgear's identity was revealed, our group fell apart.

Thanks to Illya-san, we became friends again regardless of our affiliations.

Our big sisters were thoughtful enough to compromise with us, so they signed the peace treaty.

Now, they became friends as well.

Speaking of Illya-san, where did she go?

We haven't heard anything from her for awhile now…

"Rom, Ram, let's make a snowman!" A familiar voice is audible from here.

"Is that Illya-san's voice?" I ask.

The twins nod.

"Yeah…! She's here in Lowee. Too bad, Nepgear and Uni-chan can't get here and have fun." Ram says to rile us up.

So she's in Lowee now…

Illya-san must have a lot of stories to tell.

"Bye guys! We have a snowman to make!" The longhaired brunette girl adds before cutting the video.

...

"Cheeky brat…"

"Hehehe…" Nepgear giggles at my comment.

* * *

/***scene break***/

* * *

(Noire's point of view)

"So the White Whales are mutating into different species…? It is a virus…?" Blanc comments on the situation.

"I think the whales ate something bad and got stomach ache. That's why they transform into angry Noire!" Neptune adds her two cents.

"Yes, I think so— Wait… what did you just said!?"

"LOOK…! IT'S A MONSTER…!"

I chase after the purple haired girl.

"Neptune, Noire, this is not the time for foolish endeavours." Vert decides to interject.

…

I stop chasing the idiot and calm down.

"You're right, Vert. We need to get to the bottom of this."

"You also said that the mutated White Whale has more durable hide than its counterpart. Only a CPU's attacks may work on it…" Blanc muses to herself.

"My basic attacks don't work. That means standard artilleries can't even harm them."

"Just trigger Noire's Berserk button. That should deal with a horde of White Whales." Neptune adds.

…

Blanc, Vert and I stare at her blankly.

"Okay, okay…! No more jokes! I was just trying to lighten the mood!" Neptune says frantically.

"Neptune's jokes aside, there is another thing I need to inform."

The three of them pay great attention to me.

"Someone just sent me a war declaration."

[GASP]

Despite the dramatic sound effect, only Neptune gasped.

"What do you mean?" Vert inquires.

"I was fighting a horde of mutated White Whales. I manage to take down more than a dozen. However, it was a tiring battle."

The three of them nod.

"Then, a powerful projectile passes by, eliminating everything in its path. Before the projectile was released, someone gave me a warning telepathically."

"That sounds like something from Blanc's story." Neptune interjects.

"Huh…? Wait, YOU READ MY STORY…!?" The short haired girl freaks out.

"It wasn't bad. When will the next volume finish, Blanc…?" She asks nonchalantly.

"I haven't sold the first volume yet! Where did you get my story…!?"

"Eh…? Ram-chan posts them to me every week." The purple goddess says innocently.

"That girl…" Blanc starts biting her own hat in frustration.

…

"Guys, are you done?"

""Sorry…!"" Both of them apologize at the same time.

I clear my throat.

"So I was saying, the one behind the projectile was showing his power to me. It's like saying he's more powerful than a CPU."

"Ah… It is another one of those." Vert muses to herself.

"What is it, Vert…!? Do you know something about it!?" Neptune asks her excitedly.

The young woman nods.

"I believe the culprit is one of those anti-CPU groups." She divulges her opinion.

"I see… It's the people who believed the CPUs are unnecessary…."

We did catch a number of people who's been spreading propaganda…

"Eh…? Those kinds of guys exist here too? I thought it only happens in Planeptune." Neptune says nonchalantly.

"The last time that happened, Plutia and Peashy showed up. But we settled that without much of a hitch."

[Gasps]

This time Blanc and Vert gasp.

Oh, I forgot…

It was a sensitive subject for Neptune.

"Hey… I—"

"You know, since it is happening again, maybe Plutia and Peashy might show up here!" The girl in question says without any hint of sadness.

…

I got worried for nothing…

[Sighs]

All three of us sigh.

"Wait… why are you guys sighing…?" The girl asks obliviously.

"Never mind, Neptune… Let's have a pudding break. I need some sugar after all that serious talk."

"Really…!? SCORE…!" The purple haired goddess cheers.

* * *

/~outside the office, the balcony~/

* * *

"Ah, Onee-chan…!" Uni greets me when she sees me.

Apparently, it's night already.

"Hey, Uni… I'm sorry I didn't drink the hot chocolate you made earlier."

"Eh…? Oh, it's okay. I know Onee-chan were a busy person." My little sister says with a smile.

…

I really need to do something for her.

?

For some reason, people around me seem shocked.

"No-no-Noire… Di-d-did you just apologize to Uni…?" Neptune asks with stuttering voice.

?

Is something wrong with me apologizing?

Blanc, Nepgear and Vert are also shocked.

"I thought you were kidding…" The brunette goddess utters.

Apologizing for your mistake is common sense.

Or it wasn't… in my case.

I used to have a huge ego… about the size of a planet.

I guess the other dimension Noire is still retaining such ego.

?

For some reason, they suddenly went alerted.

"Noire, look…!" Neptune points at the sky.

I turn around and notice a huge aircraft, made of gold, is floating above us.

…

"WHAT THE HECK…!?"

What is that thing…!?

What is it doing, floating around the sky of Lastation…!?

A silhouette is visible, apparently standing on the aircraft.

It was a blond man adorning full plate gold armour.

"King of Heroes…" I utter his name.

The man responds with a smirk.

"Your King has arrived."

* * *

/***Interlude***/

* * *

The twins, sisters to the CPU of Lowee are having the time of their lives.

The two of them are building a snowman with the help of a white haired girl.

"Do you think it's big enough?" Ram, the younger of the two asks nobody in particular.

They were forming two large snowballs.

"I think so…" Illyasviel von Einzbern, the white haired girl comments.

Together, the three of them lift the smaller ball onto the larger one.

"Mister Snowman looks so big…" Rom, the elder of the twins, says with amazement.

"Now, we just need a carrot and some seeds to make his face." Illya declares.

The twins nod.

"Hey Illya-san, you must have a new story to tell. I mean, it's been awhile since we last met." Ram says.

The white haired girl smiles softly.

"Yes, I do. You see, I was at Leanbox. Then, I saw this huge bird with burning wings!"

"That sounds like a Phoenix!" Ram concludes.

Illya nods.

"Yes, but it's different from the usual Phoenix. This time, it got eight pair of wings plus razor sharp teeth!"

"Wow…" The twins gush in awe.

This is her routine.

Travelling, gathering stories and meet up with her friends.

"Well, well, well… Would you look at that? We got CPU Candidates for the taking." A shady individual muses to herself.

Besides her, a huge creature stands ready.

"Lolis… lolis…! Those innocent little girls need my help…! I must baptize them with my saliva!" The huge creature says excitedly.

"Trick-sama, please calm down. It's not time yet. Arfoire-sama hasn't give us—"

[Beep]

"Hold on a sec." The shady individual checks her phone.

"On second thought, here's the signal. Go for it, Trick-sama."

"With pleasure…!"

#Chapter End#

* * *

[Author's note]

I've already broke the fourth wall with Zelretch in Blazing Void.

Might as well did the same with this one.

So, I had a writer's break last month and went searching for other Hyperdimension fanfics.

What did I get? Fanwanking.

Guys, I like reading romance.

But if the girls fall in love with the MC just because he's powerful or he acts nice with her... that's just stupid.

I prefer a story that has slow development along with proper reasons as in why a heroine would fall for a certain character.

Besides, Neptune and her gang are strong enough to protect themselves.

Well, sorry if I hurt someone's feelings with my honest opinion.

I enjoyed watching Naruto... but majority of Naruto's fanfictions are too cliched.

And I'm not enthusiastic enough to write one myself.

Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
